


Rivers in Your Mouth

by ridgeline



Series: A John Coltrane Blues [1]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, And There's A Kimono, Angst, Angst and Porn, Emotional Hurt No Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Major TPP Spoilers, Post TPP, Post-Game(s), Train Wreck People Doing Train Wreck Things, anger issues
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1986年，Kaz顺流而下。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 叶子说本子快完售了，这篇可以放出来了。这篇是阿拉斯加小木屋（Flood Residue）大约八年前的事情，如果我能写完其他几篇，这其实是一个系列。很有可能我还应该再说点什么，但我不记得了……
> 
> 感谢污拉陪我熬夜写完这篇。
> 
> 标题来自Ben Howard的歌曲名字。

一只手把衬衫抖直，折叠起来，裤子用拇指抹出棱角，T恤卷起来，和同样卷起来的袜子放在一起。护照，身份证，伪造的护照，伪造的身份证，笔记，文件夹，备忘，计算器，名片夹，手枪，两个弹夹，一把靴刀，一把电动剃须刀，两副手套，两双皮鞋，几盒药，一个行李箱。

一根拐杖。一幅墨镜。不需要帽子了。

舱房的门在身后关上。

“走吧。”他说。

“去哪里？”飞行员问。

“离开。”他回答。

开始过公民生活的头五个月里，Miller有了六个新身份，其中三个有完整的全套社会福利记录，只有一个是盗用身份。所有身份都可以在一天之内取出十万，纽约州里均匀地分布着三个仓库，全部都签了长期租约，租金从离岸设施里扣。过海关的时候他是Benjamin Owens，民用沙袋进出口商人，在JFK机场门口等待坐车的时候，他是Matt O’Brien，一个金融猎头，在费城转机的时候，他是Theo Graham，一个会计。

没有人在找他，没有人追来。Miller知道。他是一枚已经离开了棋盘的棋子，放在其他的士兵、马和主教旁边。孤零零的一个。

但再怎么小心也不为过。

他首先在纽约住了一个月，因为如果你不想要和任何人打交道，这就是最好的选择，其次是在奥克兰的什么地方，只要你能忍受奥克兰人，或者波特兰人，或者住在波特兰的奥克兰人。但布鲁克林是个糟透了的选择，根本没人能在那里叫到出租车。他租了一辆车，然后再租了一个长期车位。问题解决。

唯一的问题是，有一天Miller早上起来后，发现车不见了。

他愣了一会儿，因为他的第一反应是写报告然后解决这个问题，然后接着Miller想起来，在很多年里，他都是那个阅读报告的人。

而Miller不记得在 _现实生活_ 里，他应该怎么做。

作为一个公民生活最让人惊奇的一点是，在脱下军装——或者雇佣兵军装后，Miller才发现许多事情都截然不同了。他几乎可以去任何地方，可以做任何事情，不用再用简易厕所，忍受那股子生石灰烧灼的气味，不用再用循环了无数次的水小心翼翼地洗盆浴，衣服没有海水的气味。最重要的是，几乎每一件事情都不用再等前面的六十个人慢慢地排完队。因为说到上厕所，人人平等，除非你拉完肚子就得干净奔赴前线。

不需要等待，不需要忍耐，不需要节省。

如此奢侈。

他买了大约二十卷卷纸扔在公寓里，过了一个星期之后，这种迫切地想要囤积什么的感觉才逐渐消退。

新换的止痛药让Miller昏昏沉沉，但也有可能是因为他是混着酒一起吃的，他抓到什么就用什么配合着吞下药片，而这些日子里，Miller手边的多半是半杯威士忌，或者喝了一口的淡啤酒。和预想的一样，他残破的免疫系统对本土的全新刺激应对不良，即使在全套抗生素的严阵以待下，他依然生了好几场病，从感冒到肠胃炎。有几个星期他基本就住在洗手间里，披着毯子，双手抱着胸膛，发抖。

他整个白天都在睡觉，晚上在电视播放的警网背景音下做各种事情，阅读，分析，整理文件，在笔记本上写邮件草稿，一杯接一杯地喝咖啡。打电话的时候开车去另外一个区的公共电话亭，或者杂货铺。一部分邮件转寄到皇后区的一栋办公大楼的出租邮箱里，一部分寄到另外一个邮局。但慢慢地，所有和前线有关的声音和行动都逐渐地变得模糊，遥远，仿佛是从另外一个世界传来的回声。Miller依然在房间里一边喝酒，一边阅读简报和讯息，但注意力却开始在词语和句子之间漂移，他已经不再需要在几秒钟之内做出一个判断，然后在十分钟后再复核第二次和第三次了。

现在这些只不过是讯息而已，和他无关的讯息。

只是一个习惯。

不去做点什么，他会开始感到无所适从。

现金，支票，无记名债券，洗了又洗，然后再洗一次。这些是他一直在做的事情，只不过换了一个地方，换了一个用途。算账，盘空，变卖。在计算器上按了又按，然后笔算。俄罗斯公司，意大利公司，土耳其公司。一个个账目逐渐地变得真实，填满，仔细而谨慎地收藏好。Miller蜷缩在扶手椅里，读着文件，在脑袋里不出声地管这些叫分手费。过了一段时间后就拿不准这到底是不是个玩笑了。

不过说到底，也没什么意义可言。

偏头痛一直沉沉地压在他眉毛上方，让他难以思考。

没有人追过来。没人在找他。

房间里的酒瓶越来越多，而他有点不记得他现在一次到底吃多少片羟考酮了。

他拿不准他到底是否真的在乎。

回到本土差不多两个月后，所有事情就全部完成了。Miller在盐湖城的一个酒店房间里一边从杯子里喝金酒，一边听着隔壁传来的钢琴曲子，粗略地估算了一下手头可以直接用的金额。接着Miller意识到，他实际上他妈的非常富有，有钱到很可能下下辈子都不用再奋斗了。他的食指和中指指尖轻触着眉骨上方，笑声紧张而短促。

他的头疼得快裂开了。

有生以来第一次，他是无业游民。Miller百无聊赖地琢磨着这个念头。拿不准自己是否喜欢它。

他喝完了那瓶金酒，然后拿起外套，出门去酒铺再买一瓶酒。

回来的路上，Miller顺便买了外卖。路过银行。他考虑了一分钟，径直走了进去，然后提着一个行李箱出来。

回到旅馆房间，他把外卖扔进冰箱里，然后反锁了房间的门，关上窗户，拉下百叶窗。Miller脱掉外套，举起酒瓶，狠狠地喝了一口，用手背抹嘴。

他放下酒瓶，提起行李箱，打开，使劲一挥。钞票纷纷扬扬地在空气中漂浮，飞舞，掉下来，一地都是。然后Miller俯下身去，双臂挥舞，把钞票铺满床。

_总想这么做一次。_

他躺了下去。

Miller的头依然很疼，硬脆的纸张在他身下滑动，沙沙作响。他抓起酒瓶，又喝了一口，酒从嘴角渗了出去。他没搭理。他的脸埋在一叠钱里面，深深地呼吸进一口空气，鼻子里满是崭新钞票的气味，绿色而刺激，带着金属的气息。

就像是满口都是血时尝到的味道。

他闭上眼睛。

_值得吗？_

两天后Miller退了房租，没费心去清理痕迹。

他再一次提着行李箱，走了出去。

他现在已经开始习惯这样了。

感觉上就像是耳朵里一直持续着连续的白噪音，然后什么都没有了。

只是一片寂静。

他在上三州游荡，根据心情和查询到的第一班航班决定。前者几乎一直在受酒精、奥施康定的数量和天气的影响，他开始在内心列出一个民航航班的飞机餐Top 5，到目前为止，所有的都排在第五位。有这么多的电影可以看，让人眼花缭乱，感觉上他错过了从1971年到现在为止的大部分电影。中美洲的电影院反复播放的都是50年代的老片，而且没有声音，缺失的胶片用另外一部电影补上，于是上一秒英雄还在为失去的爱人痛苦，下一秒就是完全无关的画面，其他人做着其他的事情，仿佛上一段故事就此结束，没有下文。

_他们以前总是会在露天电影院里大笑，拍打脸上的蚊子，一边抽烟，一边猜测到底是把那些电影拼在了一起。_

Miller个人的最爱是五毒的中间部分加上上半部乱世佳人。

转念一想，那也可能不是他。

是其他什么人。

第三次去旧金山的时候，Miller发现自己更宁愿睡觉，一旦停止供应威士忌，他就靠矿泉水冲下药片，遮光板放下来，把毯子拉到鼻子下面，在黑暗里，听着气压的微弱震动声。

他这一辈子已经看够了着火的机翼，南极圈上空的眩光和人从飞机上尖叫着掉下去，舷窗里出现的事物再也没什么能让他感到惊讶。

Miller脑海里大多数和旧金山有关的记忆都很模糊，无论是过去还是现在，断断续续，笼罩着一层舒适的茫然，被酒精、止痛药和大麻烟枪扭曲。黑暗的俱乐部，怪诞的私人会所，高耸的街道，有机食品，茫茫云雾里像是城市大火一样的日出。最后一次去的时候，在会面结束后，Miller在一个非常可怕的酒吧里，找到了一种非常不错的酒。第一杯喝下去之后，就忘记了自己的名字。他拿不准自己是否喜欢这种感觉。

第二杯酒。然后是第三杯。

醒来的时候，他发现自己在巷子里，背靠着墙壁，一个膝盖拉到胸口前，外套上有一大滩呕吐物，嘴里像是有什么东西死掉了。头晕目眩，眼前一片空白。具体发生了什么，一点都不记得。手表告诉他，他丢了十二个小时。

几次眨眼之后，他又一次感到了那种淹没一切的愤怒，不肯放过他。

Miller双手握拳，死死地不断捶打额头。眼皮后面缓慢地冒出黑色的光点。一只手套不见了。不记得什么时候弄丢的。

挣扎了一会儿之后，就过去了。

他坐在那里，不是很清楚到底发生了什么，只是感觉想吐。

和大多数时候一样。

为了长命百岁起见，Miller开始绕开旧金山。大部分时候他真的有事要做，会面，试探，无伤大雅的开玩笑，就像一个小孩会想象出来的邪恶会面。坐在酒店包间里长时间等待。阅读文件。观察陌生人脸上的表情。一杯接一杯地喝气泡矿泉水。但需要握的手就只有那么多，而需要做的事情在一件件减少。

而他有的是时间。

没有地图的时候，你就会在蓝色和红色的线条之间迷路。不知道应该做什么。

住进米尔伯恩酒店的时候，他是Joshua Hamilton，分析师。穿着黑色的外套和白色的衬衫，解开一颗扣子，右手在袖子里显得有些僵硬，走路只是稍微有一点跛， _因为那场该死的车祸，你知道。_ 这也是为什么他在开放酒吧会点两杯威士忌，慢慢地喝，吃腌橄榄，不和其他人说话。

出于某种原因，Miller喜欢上了这个身份，于是就这么定了下来。

从一个酒店住到另外一个酒店，入住，登出，现金，伪造的身份证，检查床垫里有没有臭虫，只是习惯使然。Miller不断地失眠，几乎不沾床，在沙发上抱着毯子睡觉，整夜地看高尔夫球赛重播，义肢怎么放都不对劲，不自然，不属于他。他在几种止痛药里跳来跳去，最后又绕回了维柯丁和膀胱问题，半夜握着老二站在马桶旁边，缓慢而痛苦地等待。又跳回了可待因，再次开始不断地做恶梦，在撕心裂肺的喊叫里醒来。房间里总是留下一大堆酒瓶。但他喝不醉。

Miller的体重不断地下降，皮肤在肋骨部分凹陷了下去，洗澡的时候，开始能在水里看到头发，粗糙而褪色。

又不是什么新鲜事。

在巴尔地摩的一间公寓里，Miller提着一个手提箱，看着对面另外一个几乎一模一样的手提箱。茶几上放着几本杂志，一杯喝了一半的草药茶，关于NFL的闲聊。然后把手提箱推过去的时候，感到后脑勺后面有人动了一下，耳朵听到了拇指在保险上滑动的轻微声音。他在椅子里向后仰，镇定自若地继续聊天，谈论旧金山的一些事情。他几乎都能闻到自己呼吸里的酒气。十五分钟后，交换完成。握手。对方坚持要握双手，然后感觉到两只手不同后，真心实意的为他的右手感到遗憾。

走下楼的时候，使劲地用手套捂住嘴，控制不住地狂笑。

很有可能，他会长命百岁。

从那以后，半夜Miller开始从酒店的一楼安全梯走到十楼，活动开了就开始慢跑，开合跳，一直膝盖开始燃烧，无法从肺里呼吸。跑不动的时候，坐在楼梯上，从扁嘴酒壶里喝暖热了的威士忌。意识开始模糊的时候，他回到房间里，洗澡，刷牙，然后倒头就睡。

在他的箱子里，有一件不属于他的连帽卫衣，没有图案，胸口印着快脱落了的U.S Army标记。他半夜穿着跑步。过了一段时间后，除了他自己的气味之外，就闻不到其他的气息了。衣服就只是衣服而已。再没有其他的。

光是做这样的事情，他就应该把自己剩下的那条腿打断。

但他依然那么做。

在洛杉矶，所有人的脾气都很急躁，而且又十分懒散，让他想起了大学的时候，在连锁快餐店里熬夜做作业，担心会失去奖学金，半夜穿着学校的兜帽T恤，开着汽车在半月湾转悠，第一次离家，海风吹过脸庞和头发，什么都不关心。Miller零零散散地继续会面和交易，但发现自己打不起精神，天气实在太热了，只穿着衬衫都够呛，更别提还得穿着外套。但他有他的坚持。所以就是这样了。反正又不像是有人介意他的正装和领带。

几乎每一个人说的话都复杂难懂，而且不断地分心，漂移到矿泉水和软饮料上面，而且不知道为什么谈话总是在院子里，而且院子里还种着竹子，水池里有鲤鱼。Miller已经学会了不被这些事逼得发疯。他狂喝淡啤酒，一支接一支地抽烟，无视头顶的禁烟符号，心里琢磨他得赶紧离开这个州。会面结束的时候，客户攥着他的手上下摇晃，对他戴着手套的那只手真心实意地感到惋惜，但推荐的养生食谱听起来不错，Miller默默在脑子里记了下来。

九月底的时候，一个会面结束，Miller刚从商务楼里出来，就又遇上了堵车。长长的、愤怒的车流从前看不到头，从后看不到尾。所有人都在按喇叭。引擎盖上升起的热气扭曲了路边的建筑。Miller困在一辆出租车里，出汗出得厉害，衬衫腋窝和腹部全都汗湿了。司机喋喋不休地用西班牙语和对面另外一辆出租车里的司机交谈，谈论什么兼职的事情。他掏出药瓶，倒出两片，吞了下去，用食指指尖揉眉骨上方。汗水从他的额头上向下滴落，在裤子上留下指甲大小的痕迹。

“闭嘴，成吗？”Miller说，开始使劲地想外套内侧口袋里的扁嘴酒瓶，擦了擦嘴唇上方的汗水。

“ Que? Puto. ”

他没真的感到恼怒。但脑袋里突然一片空白，嗡嗡作响。Miller的嘴唇动了几下，但没有声音出来。他俯身过去， _双手攥住司机的领子，向后一拉。裤子口袋里有酒店的钥匙卡，一下子就能划开气管，或者眼睛。鼻骨可以让他不发出任何声音，或者折断肋骨，不需要更多的力气。司机挣扎了起来，在座椅上发出沉重的撞击和呼吸声，但没有胜算，公民对雇佣兵是没有还手之力的。_

突然，Miller耳朵里的声音恢复了。幻觉结束了。

他的义肢在膝盖上攥紧，指尖真切地刺痛着。他不能呼吸。一种没有来源的疼痛仿佛快要撕裂他的脸庞。但会过去的。都会过去的。

他摸出一张五十块，扔在后座上，然后抓起文件袋，打开车门，两步就冲了出去。

眼前都是跳动的血红色。头晕目眩，夕阳透过墨镜，依然明晃晃地刺进眼睛里。

走了一会儿后，他的脑袋里再次恢复成一片空白。手在裤子口袋里轻微地抽搐着。

车辆在他身边呼啸着经过。他数着数。

在华盛顿Miller剃掉了胡子，把蓄长的头发在后脑勺上扎起来，再从鸭舌帽后面拉出来。他住在阿灵顿，没什么特别的原因。Miller闭着眼睛，用手指在黄页簿上挑选，得到的最终结果是一家商务酒店。但一直到他把行李箱在床边放下后，Miller才注意到套房包含一个小小的厨房。

一张双人床，一个安装着助力设施的浴缸，两台二十四小时开着的电视，一张堆满了杂物的茶几，几张椅子，在地板上横七竖八地处于各种状态。

Miller在厨房里切到了两次手指，烫伤了三次，在暴怒中把装着通心粉的锅扔到天花板上，面汤像油一样倾斜而下，但他毫发无损。他花了五个小时，跪在地板上，试图用抹布和厨房用纸清洁干净，但到了晚上，半风干的面条依然依然黏在那里，Miller拿着扫把折腾了一个多小时也够不着。

在房间清理来的时候，他在枕头下面留了五十美元，用一张纸包起来，上面写着小费。

回来的时候，纸包没有动。

面条不见了。

他换了房间。

之后Miller靠外卖为生，打电话送到前台，他收集了几乎整个蓝线沿路的外卖店广告，靠抽扑克牌决定晚饭吃什么。方块7就是Ajman餐厅的印度菜，梅花2就是两个街区外的没有招牌的多米尼加饭馆，如果他没有吃意大利菜的心情。抱歉啦，规则就是这样。

Miller同样靠抽扑克牌来决定俯卧撑和仰卧起坐的次数，他设定了闹钟，每天早上跑五公里，到了Lacy森林公园就和St. Ann的棒球队同路，但过了华盛顿大道之后就绕上另外一条路，沿着66号公路继续跑。天气寒冷，但呼吸里没有海风、柴油、硝烟和钢铁的气味。

空气像是玻璃，充满了他的肺，透明而空荡荡的，没有留下任何记忆。

晚上Miller把脏衣服塞进洗衣篮，打电话叫洗衣服务，接着他出门去，打扮整齐，头发梳到后面，解开两颗衬衫扣子。Miller一天换一家酒吧，喜欢表演现场的时候，就多呆几个晚上。大多数时候，他都坐在吧台后面，慢慢地喝手头的酒，把喝空的烈酒杯倒过来堆成铁塔，看到底要堆到什么时候才会倒。昏暗的灯光让Miller隐隐约约地偏头痛，但大多数时候他都能无视掉。

他反复用食指和拇指指尖揉眉骨上方，忍受失眠带来的烦躁和焦虑。

Miller最后一次做爱是在第二次去JFK机场登机的时候，六个多月前，印象不是很清楚了，他当时身体里有七杯半威士忌，两颗维柯丁，很惊讶自己居然还能勃起，在厕所的隔间里做了，大约二十分钟不到，然后他把衬衫重新塞回裤子里，用纸擦了擦手，等到听到关门声才起身去洗手，离开厕所。倒数第二次则是在波士顿的一家酒吧里，一个多月前，他一只手提着椅子，一只手拿着杯子走过去，坐下，用塑料棒搅拌杯子里的马丁尼，肩膀和手臂碰到了几次，然后他的烟盒掉到了地上，他假装去捡，弯腰到桌子下面，手指隔着裙子触碰膝盖，眼睛直视着对方的眼睛。旅馆，钟点房，电视机里放着ABS的节目。

倒数第三次是在Diamond Dogs基地，在他的房间里。

快一年前。离开前三天。

事情改变了一些，但是不多。

在马萨诸塞州，他断断续续地经历了一连串一夜情，大多数是在酒吧里，酒吧厕所，或者后面的巷子，汽车后座，最近的钟点房，坐在后座上被载去的酒店房间。大多数都是快速而粗暴的性爱，漫不经心，无名无姓，目的明确。手攥住他的肩膀，然后从背上抓下去，陷进肌肉里。他推送几次，背猛地绷直，缓慢地吐出一口气，然后放松，把头发抹回去，舔舔嘴唇。有时有纸巾，有时没有。

反正他的脖子上已经不再有项圈。不再有一双手把他拉回去，命令他。

能不脱衣服，他就不脱。

洗澡的大部分时候，Miller都不会看向镜子里。

有一条伤疤，从脖子一直延续到胸膛。

有时他都纳闷他为什么还活着。

酒瓶在床边越堆越高，然后到了早晨就全部不见了。所以不可能真的有那么多。烟灰缸满溢了出来，在地毯上留下星星点点的白点。但那也不可能，因为他并不抽烟。

晚上总是那么漫长。除了呼吸声之外，耳朵里听不到任何声音。

十一月的时候Miller从一个半心半意的会议回来，右腿因为疲倦而有些瘸，他每上一步台阶就用双手扶住膝盖，往上搬一次。走进电梯，按下按钮后，Miller才意识到，他多半应该使用无障碍坡道。

他已经有段时间忘了这件事了。

打开房间门后，他打开灯，一如既往地捡起地上从门缝塞进来的广告，快速瞥一眼后，一边打开咖啡机，找出杯子和糖，一边揉成纸团扔到垃圾桶里。最后一张是浅粉色的，古怪。Miller抱着一点看软色情的兴趣仔细打量了一下。

_华盛顿1988_ _年樱花节现在开始接受预定！带上家庭——和你的朋友们一起来感受异国的风情。来找到你最喜欢的位置吧。_

他转过头去，揉成纸团，举起右手，扔进垃圾桶里。

没中。

Miller考虑买一身新的行头，倒不是说旧的有什么不好，很可能是正在临近的节日气氛。以前他都是怎么过圣诞节的？如果他还记得的话。想了半天也想不起来。Miller下了地铁，之后被人群弄得十分烦躁，转来转去迷了路，阅读指示牌后才发现自己到了佛罗里达大道，接着身陷一群不知从何而来的游客大军，刚伸出手来试图保持平衡，就被人群冲到了下一站。情况十分骇人。他还以为他在比佛利山附近已经看到了最糟的。

Miller坐在椅子上准备歇一口气的时候，不引人注意地拉松了领带，然后把不知道什么时候从裤子里跑出来的一边衬衫下摆重新塞回裤子里。

在眼睛余光里，他看到了日语。

Miller眨了眨眼。

是离他不远处，一家坐落在巷子里的店，浅褐色的招牌。

他的义肢揣在外套口袋里，看着那里。

然后Miller站起身来，走了过去。

店里的东西不多，基本都是很朴素的羽织。有一些只有离开了国内才会注意到的事情，习以为常的东西的细节搞错了，令人啼笑皆非的误解，不知道为什么在外国总是会更容易注意到。他意识到自己在挑剔地打量。

他缓缓地转悠了一会儿，皮鞋的声音回荡着。店员从没抬起头看他一眼。视线对上的时候，总是对方缓慢地低下头去，一个抱歉的似笑非笑的表情。

Miller的胃里有种翻搅的感觉。他不去想。

他最后在一个架子前站定，看着不远处投来的刚好打在上面，但又不会损伤布料的柔和灯光。他俯身过去，缓慢地呼吸，看着上面的和服。

“要试试看吗？”

Miller摇了摇头，但伸出手去，取了下来。

很有可能他背后有警惕的谨慎视线，但Miller并不介意。

他的双手都很稳定，一只手托着背部，另外一只手捧着下摆，深紫色的布料在他的手指之间流泻而下，几乎没有重量。丝绸的。触感光滑而柔软。下摆是很深，很黯淡的金色。逆着光，他看到了前襟上印着的隐隐约约的纹路，宽广的深黯河流顺着胸膛延续到腰部，蜿蜒而过。

他这辈子都不可能穿这么好的衣服。一个很年轻的声音轻轻地、愤慨地说。

“你们接受现金吗？”Miller说。

Miller夹着一个纸包进了Finest酒吧，两轮不加冰的威士忌之后，他盯着柜台上放着的油纸包，拿不准自己到底在做什么。Miller拔掉橄榄上的牙签，塞进嘴里，有一会儿很想拿出打火机来。烧掉几千块一定很有意思。

他没带打火机，他不抽烟。

Miller又喝了一杯。仰头而尽。

一月在一片模糊里到来，而他依然困在华盛顿，不知道为什么。已经不再有什么新鲜的事情了，除了每天窗户外那个女人到底会不会在楼下公园的草地上练习那套诡异的健美操。他把文件整理来整理去，断断续续地听每一个电台频道，最后整天地听流行音乐，他能完整地唱完Relax，而电台DJ播放几乎任何一首Billboard前五十金曲的前奏十秒之后，他就能猜到歌名，准确率百分之八十五。

他开始研究到底要继续在酒店住下去，还是振作起来，面对现实，在哥伦比亚高地租一套公寓。但无论哪个主意都很缺乏吸引力。而要满足同时有复健条件和医疗条件的地方实际上不太好挑选。而他隐约很担心自己总有一天会变成《男子酒醉后吸烟，引燃了郊区公寓》里的那个守法市民Smith先生。

对了，他现在是个酒鬼，他承认了。

所以，Miller继续过着早晨和傍晚各跑步一次，下午健身两个小时，一个星期大约有两天晚上不回酒店的日子。

一眨眼就过去了。

二月中旬Miller换了酒店，搬到了环区，离退役军人协会不远。他办了游泳卡，到了体育馆里后，更衣室里没有人，运动包放在椅子上，背对着镜子，但最终还是没能脱掉裤子。回过头的时候，他在镜子里看到一条伤疤从后颈一直延伸到腰部，弯弯曲曲，像一条血管，粉红色的边缘粗糙而撕裂，已经从第一次看到时的鲜红色变成了灰白色。

他穿上衣服。

二月十号开始他开始越来越频繁地回酒店，但是不是独自一人。有几个Miller肯定已经结婚了。还有一个问Miller能不能借用他的电话。他拒绝了，然后找了个借口打发了回去。最后他抱着酒瓶，在沙发上看了一整晚百战天龙队的录像，如果这个世界上有百战天龙队宿醉这种东西，那他就完美地感受到了全套。

醒来的时候发现一盘录像带在天花板上，用管道胶布粘着，他思考了半天，还是觉得百思不得其解。

然后，二月十四号。

Miller跳过了晚饭，一家接一家酒吧地喝下去，往嘴里扔花生，一只手托着下巴，纳闷他今晚还得听多少遍I Will Always Love You，以及到底这首歌到底有多少个版本。絮絮叨叨的谈话和笑声在他的耳边弥漫成了一种难以分辨的白噪音，他昏昏欲睡，用手帕擦掉嘴上的马丁尼，琢磨着不如叫份外卖，然后早点回去睡觉，龙虎少年队可不会自己看自己。

在号角酒吧Miller改变了主意，刚进去他就后悔了，因为整个酒吧都被玫瑰埋掉了。但是畅饮时间，一切半价，他就呆在一个最远的角落里，准备见状不妙就溜走。十五分钟后，有可能是他的胃又开始翻搅，也有可能是他在美国呆的时间终于长到开始出现花粉过敏了，Miller的脑袋昏昏沉沉，十五分钟一直在喝同一杯朗姆酒加可乐。遇到了一群来自高露洁公司的女孩子，围在一张长桌子附近，笑着，谈什么生意上的事情。过了一会儿，他去要一杯新饮料的时候，在吧台附近半心半意地聊了几句，然后一整个沉闷的晚上终于有了改善。Jenny抬起头，微微地冲他笑。而Miller喜欢她眼角笑纹皱起的样子，有点像法国人。他掰开口袋里的一块Mars，把另外一半递给她，然后就着朗姆酒吃。

Miller把钥匙扔给酒保，然后坐出租车，在汽车后座里，两个小时前的那三杯波本终于起了作用，他的舌头不再沉重而迟滞，他凑过去，低声地说一些事情，手指触碰大衣下摆，以及大腿的边缘。她低着头，把头发拨回去，然后反驳。汽车灯光在车窗上闪烁，酒精或者其他什么东西在Miller喉咙里烧灼。他嘴里弥漫着可乐的味道。

有一会儿，这个晚上看起来好像好了一点。

不过也有可能只是因为他足够醉了。

“所以，你是做什么的？”在走廊里，她说。

“会计。”Miller回答，控制不住地在喉咙里闷笑。

_不能呆得太晚。_ 耳语在他的后脑勺附近回荡。 _明天还要上班。我保证会送你回去。_ 他承诺，手指卷起一缕头发， _哦，是吗？你还知道你的钥匙在哪里吗？在一个酒吧里，至少这点我还知道。_

他推开了门。

“到了，这里，我的地方。”

突然，灯亮了。舒适的黑暗退到了一边，Miller眨了眨眼。

他僵住了。

首先他看到了墙壁旁边的Jenny，灯光流泻到一头金发上，她找到了电灯的开关。但是他没去看了，没去仔细看。因为在左眼里，他看见在宽大的套房里，客厅沙发中央坐着一个人。乍一看，只是一团黑影。一个不速之客。

平静而自信地坐在那里，等待着。两条强健的腿踩在地毯上。

他站在门口，一只手扶着门，直愣愣地看向那张脸庞。

现在转念一想，他大概在哪里都能认出这个身影。高大，粗粝，一条加重了的线条勾勒出来的轮廓，不透出任何光，比什么都更深，但却从不黑暗，不知道为什么。

S——

他眨了眨眼。咬住了舌头。

Miller的头在轻微地旋转，就像失重一样。他的一只手深深地揣进外套口袋里，攥成拳头，感到不知道从何而来的一种深深的失望。

“嘿，这是——”Jenny说。

“我的前妻。”Miller说，他的声音没有颤抖。“很抱歉。我会送你回去，好吗？”

Venom可能动了一下，也可能没有。

他没去看。

前台花了五分钟叫到出租车，考虑到今天是什么日子，几乎像个奇迹。Miller送Jenny走到门外，然后打开车门，俯身过去，“嘿，我很抱歉。”他说。一只手伸进怀里，准备付车费。

“不要，好吗？”一个快速的回答。“反正明天我也要上班。”

他还能在她脸上看到惊讶的残余，但Miller怀疑自己看起来也差不多，或者更糟。所以他只是局促地假笑了一下，关上车门。

他双手揣进口袋里，朝楼上看去。

他房间的灯还开着。

十一点半，手表告诉Miller，很多酒吧还没关门。

Miller的肩膀耸起，他低下头，朝大门走去。

Venom依然坐在沙发上。Miller没搭理他，俯身捡起地上的广告和邮件，扔到桌子上，然后带上门。他伸手关掉了电灯，然后走了几步，打开台灯。

Miller站了一会儿，然后转过身，一步不停地走向茶几，拿起上面放着的一瓶威士忌，倒掉旁边杯子里的残酒，倒进两指，仰头，一饮而尽，用手背擦嘴。

你跟踪我多久了？还是 _他_ 在跟踪我？你， _你们_ 知道什么？有什么感兴趣的吗？有什么想问的吗？又需要什么东西了吗？他想。

想说点什么？

什么都没说出来。威士忌在他喉咙里留下烧灼的感觉，但Miller感觉不到洁净。他的手指稳稳地握着酒杯。又倒了一杯。黯淡的灯光里，酒在里面轻轻地摇晃。

他没再喝下去。

“你喝醉了。”Venom说。

他的声音粗粝而嘶哑，但底下却依然柔和而冷静。

就像Miller记忆里的一样。

“我早就喝醉了。”Miller回答。“我现在是酒鬼了。你不知道吗？”

沉默。

Miller稍微侧过身，一只手拂过后脑勺上的头发，居高临下地打量他。很难说清楚Venom是瘦了，还是胖了。因为他记不清了。很有可能没什么变化。Venom一动不动，抬着眼，对上他的视线。

他转过眼去，盯着Venom的膝盖。

Venom只穿着一件运动外套，底下是一件开始褪色的T恤，牛仔裤，他没去看什么鞋。也没看到枪或者匕首的轮廓。

Venom剪了头发。

他放下酒杯，砰的一声响，把他自己吓到了，一点儿。

“你来这里干什么？”Miller说。

一个停顿。

“任务。”

“什么任务？”

停顿。

“不能说。”

“哦，对了。我已经是平民了。”

皱眉，但依然平心静气，当然，没有什么事情会困扰到他。

“Kaz，不是——”

“不要。”Miller打断他。声音比他自己想象的还要柔和。但却危险而锋利。带着挑衅。“你不会解释，所以现在也不用费心了。成吗？”

Venom的脸庞稍微收拢了一点，伤疤随着皱起的皱纹而变形。Miller无法分辨是否有新的伤疤。他发现他不太记得原来都有哪些了。

Venom的独眼稍微眯起来了一点，看着Miller，没有退却，没有痛楚。

但却带着一点茫然。他在等待。

“拒绝。”Miller说，习惯性地填补上Venom脑袋里的这一个死去的词留下的空洞。“形容这种感觉的词是这个。”

他看见Venom的嘴柔软而轻快地一张一合，无声地模仿他的发音。

很难察觉，但只要你知道怎么看，就能在正确的角度里看到Venom眼睛里微弱的闪光。又一个找回的词。又一个碎片。无关紧要。

但无济于事。几个小时后他又会忘记。

憎恨和恼怒来得突如其来，Miller的肩膀猛地耸起。胃里像是填满了冰。 _拒绝。任务。_ 他嘲讽地在内心里模仿，一个呆板而机械的声音。 _想见你。_ 这个词太难了。

_对任何人来说都是。是不是？_

“那我就先去睡了。”他突兀地说。“放松点，但我看你已经在那么做了。”

走了几步。

他回过头来。

“明天早上你就会离开，对吧？”他说。

没有回答。

他也没等待。

在洗手间里，震惊总算是缓慢地消褪了，酒醉的舒适感再次浮上了，Miller洗了一把脸，然后刷牙，他用毛巾擦干净脸，又挂回架子上。 _Venom_ _总会自己带着毛巾和牙刷对吧？_ 这个古怪的念头冒出来，有一分钟Miller想把毛巾扔回柜子里，但最后决定这样还是太过头了。接着，他才反应过来，他的左手正在不断地开关水龙头。Miller制止住了自己，关上了热水。

在眼角余光里，Miller看到了镜子里的那张脸庞。

他转过头去，没什么可看的。

Miller锁上了卧室的门，脱掉了外套和鞋袜就直接倒在了床上，脑袋刚碰到枕头才意识到自己到底有多疲倦。他蜷缩着，一边膝盖贴着胸膛，耳朵里充满了楼下远处汽车行驶过的声音。他竭力不去听客厅里有什么动静。但如果Venom愿意的话，他八成什么也听不到。

隐隐约约的脚步声，靴子，走来走去，停了下来，柜子打开，水声，关上开关的声音，脚步声，停顿，沙发下沉的声音。

非常安静。

没有一次靠近他的房间。

Miller转过身去，左手垫在脸颊下面，闭上眼睛。

他的膝盖疼得厉害。

他不确切记得他梦见了什么，但醒来的时候浑身都是冷汗。有一会儿，他躺在那里，一动不动，忘记了他叫什么，来自哪里，现在又在哪里，只知道他的身体不肯停止颤抖，牙齿上下打战。汗水沾湿了床单。过了几分钟后，他眨眼，气味和声音又回来了。他在华盛顿。美国。所有事情都已经过去了很久了。

他的嘴里干裂而苦涩。他把食指关节从嘴里吐了出来，在床单上擦了擦。

Miller，他想，Miller。没有Kaz。没有Kazuhira。

他摸索着去找床头柜上放着的水杯，以及旁边的药。

_他就在外面，在客厅里。而他不肯做任何事情。_ 一个念头从Miller的脑海里闪烁而过。

Miller的手指扫过水杯边缘，然后感到杯子从他的指尖滑落，掉了下去，落到了地板上。

有一秒钟他没有听到破碎声，脑袋里是一片空白。

然后Miller听到了，一声沉闷的声音，他猛地一颤。然后，怒火突如其来，在他脑袋里爆炸开来。他忘记了要怎么思考。

他抓起拐杖，摇晃着站了起来，推开门，跌跌撞撞地朝外面走去，一步，两步。

Venom睡在沙发上。

他不顾平衡，举起拐杖，对准了脸，打了下去。

Venom的手突然抓住了拐杖的另一头。

他的独眼睁着，看着Miller。

Miller在手上施加力气，用全身的重量把拐杖压下去，但没有任何用处。Venom的右手依然举着，纹丝不动。

黑暗中，他凝视Miller。

“啊，操你。”Miller骂道，猛地松开了拐杖。他的眼皮后面冒起点点金星，膝盖终于支撑不住，摔倒在Venom身上。

Venom的胸膛在他的脑袋下面缓慢地起伏，平静而沉着。

Miller的手指抓进Venom的T恤里，然后再使劲，再使劲，一直到指关节开始发痛，支撑不住。他的拳头攥紧，满抓住一把布料。然后Miller俯身过去。他可以闻到自己呼吸里的酒精气味。

他吻了Venom。

牙齿撞到牙齿上，Miller停留了一下，然后脑袋偏向一边，猛地咬了下去。

他没尝到血味。

他的手在Venom的脖子下方摊开，稍微支起身体，厌烦地看了他一眼，然后用另外一只手抹了一下嘴。

“你毁了我的晚上。”Miller说。“补偿我。”

“你喝醉了。”Venom安静地说。

“什么时候你介意这个了？”他朝旁边吐了一口唾沫。

Venom的眼睛毫无动摇，没有痛楚，或者迷惘，或者怜悯。

他的脑袋稍微抬起来了一点。有一会儿，他看起来就像是想要吻他。

但是没有。

他的颧骨下方有一块淤青，不仔细看的，就只不过是一道阴影。一个新的伤痕。

几乎无意识地，Miller的拇指划过那里，摩挲了一下。Venom的眼睛扫过Miller的脸。依然安静。

他缓缓地起身，突然，他的手掌在Miller的大腿根部摊开，抓住Miller的阴茎。

Miller的左手抓住沙发的扶手作为支撑，右手摸索着想解开皮带，但Venom阻止了他，只让他半趴在那里，臀部缓缓地撞进Venom的手里。他双眼紧闭，几乎立刻就半硬了起来，翘起的龟头磨蹭着内裤边缘。Venom的掌心贴着Miller的阴囊，坚实地包裹着他，诱哄他兴奋起来，一个拇指隔着裤子耐心地滑过腹股沟，半英寸半英寸地摁压，Miller的两腿之间弥漫着酥痒和胀痛的感觉，他挣扎了一下，试图挣脱Venom的手，但Venom的掌根把他的阴茎摁在他的小腹上，缓慢而用力地碾压。他喉咙里不受控制地呻吟，几乎被唾液呛到，拇指滑到了他的阴囊后面，裤子被绷得紧紧的，然后猛地戳了进去。Miller喊叫出声。

他的身体猛地沉下去，左手攥住Venom的头发，使劲地拉扯，抗拒被侵入。但几乎是立刻的，Venom开始抚摸他，食指和拇指从腹股沟划到了最上面，捏住龟头不放，使劲地搓揉，挤出前液。Miller的胳膊肘抵着Venom脖子的一侧，颤抖的膝盖落在Venom的腰旁边，几乎支撑不了身体的重量。他高高地耸着腰，抽搐着，迫切地操进Venom的手里，已经拿不准自己到底是在享受还是受罪，一心只想快点完事。

但Venom无视他的命令，继续隔着裤子摩挲他的勃起，把它困在坚硬的食指，拇指和裤子之间，耐心而冷静。

拇指落到他的龟头上，有条不紊地划着圈，把渗出的前液抹开，滑腻而黏糊，Miller咬着脸颊内部，知道内裤已经完全被搅湿了，很快裤子也会是一团糟。这个念头里有什么东西让他兴奋了起来。Miller闷声哼着，在呼吸下骂得更加肮脏，他的视野在黑暗里晃动着，嘴唇扭曲，腰猛地摇晃了几下，但撞到了空气里。Miller的脸在Venom的颈子上焦躁地磨蹭着，寻找一个可以释放的点，Venom的另外一只手抓住他的大腿，硬掰开来，阻止他继续活动。他的呼吸里全是酒气和Venom身上的气味，让他头晕目眩。Miller磨蹭着，痉挛着，呜咽窒在喉咙里，背弓了起来，臀部猛地一晃，然后虚弱而颤抖地稳定了下来，一只手完美地包裹住了他，Miller闷哼了一声，射在了裤子里面。

有一会儿他什么都不记得，只是一片空白。眨了几次眼后，他意识到左手的食指和拇指不知道什么时候在皮带环扣里搅成了一团，卡在那里。

Venom的呼吸在他耳朵里依然平稳。

他转过脸去，脸贴着自己的手臂。

再过了大约一分钟，Miller用手背擦了擦嘴，虽然依然还在颤抖，但他的膝盖又能动了。他推开了Venom，缓慢地站了起来。

Miller在地板上摸索，找到了拐杖，右腿落地，把体重支撑在上面。

他离开了，蹒跚地朝自己的卧室走去。

有一会儿他有点为自己感到骄傲。他也说不上是为了什么。

但也没什么意义。

阳光穿过窗帘的缝隙射进来，落在Miller手臂上一块赤裸的皮肤上，在那里留下一个三指宽的金色三角形图案。他的脸颊靠着手腕，烤得暖烘烘的汗毛贴着他的鼻子。Miller呻吟出声，搂着枕头翻了个身，避开任何致命的光线。衬衫皱巴巴地贴在他身上，睡得卷了起来，肚皮露在外面。裤子不知道到哪儿去了。他昨晚肯定喝了不少。

_发生了一些事情。_ Miller缓慢地想，但他不太记得具体是什么。他挠了挠汗津津的肚子。义肢感觉有些不得劲。空气里有干涸了的精液的气味。昨晚他又忘了洗澡。

Miller在床上懒散而彻底地伸了个懒腰，一直到听见脊椎在身体里咔嚓作响。然后他松弛下来，闭上眼睛，手伸到枕头下面，脸深深地埋进床单里，呼吸。

过了一会儿，他睁开眼睛，盯着墙壁。

也没什么事情可做。

缓慢地，他起床。

走到走廊上，Miller才意识到他依然穿着昨天的衬衫。他一边扣上最下面的两颗扣子，一边下意识回过头看了客厅一眼。

沙发上没有人。

哦，对了。

Venom来了。

他转过头，继续朝浴室走去。

空气加湿器停顿了一下，然后开始工作了，发出轻微的嗡嗡声。Miller心不在焉地想着下午要做的事情，这样那样，肯定还有些什么事情他忘了，或者应该去做，健康的事情，重要的事情，诸如此类。

厨房的门框后面，有一只运动鞋，伸到桌子下面。

Miller停住了一下，站在那里，他的肩膀几乎碰到墙。

然后他继续朝前走。

斜斜的阳光从窗户透进来，落到他眼前几英尺的地方，毫无热度。

洗完澡后，Miller把内裤搭在肩膀上，一边用毛巾擦头发，一边赤着身子在走廊上打电话，要求洗衣服务，接线员有点墨西哥口音，让他想起了以前的一个士兵，Amanda手下的一个女孩。Miller把听筒半挂在耳边，肩膀顶住，他用毛巾擦头顶的头发，含糊而受罪地要求他们记得不要在洗衬衫的时候使用增色洗衣粉，食指和中指揉捏眉骨，试图驱散宿醉和头痛。

宿醉总是让他觉得很饿，且伴随着一种他肯定在某些非常不恰当的场合脱了裤子的预感，Miller总是拿不准哪一种算是坏的副作用。

接线生记下了他的要求，并且祝他今天愉快。他挂上电话。

Miller摘下毛巾，挂在肩膀上，缓慢地走进厨房，蹲下，伸手去开冰箱门。看里面都有些什么。

他背后传来安静的呼吸声。

Miller站起来，拿出两升装的橙汁，晃了一下，打开盖子，仰头喝。冰箱的冷气弥漫在他的脚背上。

他抹了一下嘴，回过头去，再次拿起毛巾，擦拭头发。

Venom依然坐在那里。阳光透过厨房的窗户，笼罩着他。

他睡着了。

Venom的两只手环抱在胸前，右手高一点，金属义肢藏在T恤袖子下。他的肩膀上半披着一件Miller的外套，脑袋向后昂着，靠在椅子上。

他的双眼闭着，嘴稍微张开。

在他的颧骨下面，有一道半截手指长的阴影。

淤青。

没什么大不了的，甚至可能是他不小心撞到了门上面。

Miller盯着他脖子的一侧，颈动脉在皮肤下鼓起，缓慢而有力地跳动着。

突然，他想起了Venom的旧喉麦，一圈窄窄的黑色塑料环，绑在脖子上，小小的麦克风贴着皮肤。

喉头的震动被还原成声音，透过Miller戴着的耳机，呼吸一样平静而几不可闻地告诉Miller，他想听的话，正在发生的事情。

每一件事。

Miller站在那里，一动不动。

缓慢地，他转过身，朝门外走去。他走得很平稳，很慢，耷拉在两腿之间的柔软阴茎随着动作撞在他的大腿内侧上。他停下来，穿上内裤，松紧带在髋骨上朝下滑。走进客厅。

茶几已经收拾干净了，但他留在茶几上的半瓶威士忌还在那里。

他伸出左手，拿起酒瓶。打开盖子。猛地喝了一大口。酒精一开始灼烧喉咙，然后变得平稳，舒适地顺着食道滑下去，在胃的深处弥漫开来，像一只巨大的手，缓慢地舒展和抹平了他脸上的所有皱纹。Miller眨了眨眼。

总算感觉对劲了。

_你会很想要它回来。但千万不要。_

他缓慢地举起手，牙齿漫不经心地咬住食指关节，等待胸膛里的烦躁过去。

嘴里有股香皂的味道。

不能再继续这样下去了。

他起身，去跑步。

Miller在卧室里换上运动服，跑鞋提在手里，走到门口去穿。他对着CNN对表，检查钥匙、零钱和呼机。他再系了一遍鞋带，关上客厅的灯，站在门口，回头看了一眼。

他耸了耸肩，关上门。

Miller做了半个小时热身，沿着人行道慢跑了一路，今天膝盖的状况不好，隐隐约约地有些刺痛。绕过公园之后，不知道为什么，他突然失去了兴趣。停了下来。双手按住膝盖。

他开始走。

天气开始转变了，天边出现了鞋带一样细细的灰色云层，头顶的天空是一片没有厚度的空白。Miller琢磨现在Venom是不是已经离开了，去做他那些重要的事情。

反正又不像是他在躲着Venom。

他吃咖喱饭做午餐，终于喝到了一天里第一杯咖啡，再在隔壁要了牛排三明治外带，左数第三间的超市里买小瓶装的尊尼沃克。Miller把酒瓶装在纸袋里，一边喝，一边再沿着森林步道走了一会儿，最后在一张长椅上坐下，纸袋和咖啡杯放在大腿旁边。

到处都很安静。太安静了。

Miller喝了一大口威士忌，吞下中午应该吃的药，再用手掌根揉膝盖。突然意识到如果他有车的话，他再也不用绕上半个小时找车位了。Miller拿不准他到底是感到好笑，还是恼怒，还是可悲。

都有一点儿。

“我已经签了离婚协议了。”他自言自语，手在口袋里把钥匙和硬币弄得哗哗作响，看着在地上来回踱步的鸽子。

鸽子没有回答他，只是很愤怒地跳跃了一下，然后飞了起来。

_离开基地前四天。他喝醉了。_

Miller把墨镜推回鼻梁上，脑袋后仰，闭上眼睛。

_离开基地前四天。他醉得厉害。哇。_

在地铁站口附近的公共电话亭里，Miller喂进一个硬币，拨打酒店的电话号码，在分机里，他耐心地听着单调的等待音乐。

接线生告诉他，他房间的电话无人接听，需要留言吗？

他先说不用，然后说谢谢。挂上电话。

地铁的灯投射出去，一条长长的、白亮的长方形在墙壁上闪烁，从黑暗里追逐而来。

Miller等了十分钟，买了左宗棠鸡和捞面做晚餐，准备安静地在套间里烂死，很有可能反锁门，肯定会放下百叶窗。在客厅的某个角落里，他肯定有一套完整的John Wayne合集，现在正是看沉默寡言、道貌岸然的好汉教育重要的人生道理的最佳时刻。实在行不通的话，他总能朝电视屏幕扔爆米花，支持Henry Fonda，这个总没人能阻止他。

路灯已经开了，浅蓝色的光落到他的眼睛里。他很累。

但没有关系。

再过一会儿就会正常起来了。

Miller伸手，叫了一辆出租车。

华盛顿湖旁的风很冷，在蒙着一层水雾的车窗后面，他看见林肯纪念堂的灯开了，黑暗深处的一片辉煌的金黄色灯光。他呼吸出的热气在眼前漂浮着。电台播放着KXAA，DJ单调而油腔滑调地和一个来自Spokane的秘书说着什么人生奥秘。

湖面是一片没有厚度的黑暗。但上面却簇拥着、紧紧密密地挤着大团大团的粉白色絮云，仿佛在从内发出一种微弱而温柔的冷光。白色的花瓣被风吹拂着，漂浮在夜空里。

一夜之间，湖边的樱花已经全部都开了。

Miller的心跳得很快，像是快要从胸膛里挣脱出来。但也可能是因为他正在喝第三瓶威士忌的三分之一。

他的双手在膝盖上握在一起，就像在祈祷。

Miller在便利店买了两瓶五升装的可乐，以及几盒混合口味爆米花，竟然还有棉花糖口味，而且是浅蓝色的，震惊之余他决定以身试险。瘦吉姆和腌黄瓜条松垮垮地塞在外套口袋里。他在付款的地方抓了两本秘闻！杂志，准备需要好好一笑的时候使用。

他又在公共电话亭里打了一次电话，这次直接拨打分机号码，肩膀靠着电话亭的玻璃墙，盯着外面闪烁的霓虹招牌，等待。

响了十五声，无人接听。Miller把听筒放回原位，接住退回来的硬币。

塑料袋贴着他的膝盖，有一会儿，Miller站不稳，肩膀贴着电话亭，支持住身体。霓虹灯隔着玻璃闪烁着，留下一片隐隐约约的蓝色与浅绿色光雾。他举起手，捂住额头。

_离开基地前四天，他在卧室里，坐在一张椅子上，摇晃着，松弛地抓着一瓶威士忌，醉得几乎不省人事。打包了一半的行李，文件，书，剃须刀和袜子到处都是。无记号的钞票扎成小卷，放在每一个角落。但他不可能那么醉。只是不可能。_

 

_Venom_ _走了进来，作战服，像快照一样，肩膀上的一小块泥渍，颧骨上一道抹开的污痕。快照。站在椅子前。快照。手指，一根根小心地掰开他的手，拿走酒瓶。醉醺醺的冷笑。汗水从额头上掉下来。独眼。快照。快照。快照。_

 

_“我——要离开了。你知道的。”若有所思的声音。但思考变得很难。有一团雾气堵在他的脑子里。让他感觉不到正确的感觉，找不到正确的那个词。“操你。操你和你的伟大计划。Snake_ _。”所以他说。“至于我，我要离开了。”更多醉醺醺的傻笑。但到底是哪里好笑，他想不起来了。_

 

_不，不是Snake_ _。不是这一个。_

 

_太容易搞错了。_

 

_“Kaz._ _”手抓住他的胳膊。他猛地甩开。_

 

_“不要那么叫我。我不接受你的命令。混账。又不像是你是真的。总之，我要离开了。”一只手在空中挥来挥去。突然不记得要说什么了。嘴里很干。记忆一片空白。不记得这部分。不知道什么时候从椅子上站了起来，蹒跚地绕圈走，困兽一样。摇摇晃晃。左腿疼得厉害。到处都是汗水。食指几乎戳到了Venom_ _的下巴，但没有。“你，也不会听我说的——你不会为我做任何事情——你。你就像是——一模一样。一样糟。喂，你不是叫我告诉你怎么做吗？我只想要你做一件事。为什么不做？哈哈哈。你不会去做的。”手肘撞到了佩枪。咔嚓一声。脑子里的机关合上了。_

 

_Venom_ _的手指从他的手腕上擦过，但没抓住他的手。_

 

_“对了，我应该上交武器。这样才对。”他从床上拿起那把M1911_ _，手指抓着枪管，递给Venom_ _，脸上带着一个大大的、可怕的微笑。他能感觉到。他根本就没用过这把枪。_

 

_Venom_ _只是看着他。独眼里没有任何东西。就像一面镜子。_

 

_有什么东西在他身体里突然断裂了。_

 

_他的手举了起来，然后猛地一抡。枪托砸在Venom_ _脸上，Venom_ _的脑袋猛地向一边甩去。但同时一声枪声撕破了他的耳膜，底火喷溅而出。硝烟的味道弥漫在空气里。地板上有一个弹孔。_

 

_他终于清醒了过来，虎口上被火药灼烧的地方刺痛。他死死地依然盯着地板，看着血滴落在上面。_

 

_Venom_ _没有反抗。没有阻止他。_

 

_他扔掉了枪，举起一只手，缓慢地转过身，走了出去。他终于放弃了。_

Miller突然又能呼吸了。肩膀移动了一下。硬币从手心里滑了出来，掉了一地。

他出汗出得厉害，腋下和脖子附近的T恤都汗湿了。他俯下身，一只手抓着刺痛的膝盖，一只手一个个重新捡起硬币，放进外套口袋里。然后把掉下来的话筒挂回去，滴——滴的提示声终于停止了。

Miller一仰头，喝掉最后一点威士忌，打了个嗝，把空酒瓶扔进垃圾箱。

酒店大厅正处于某种最后一分钟的灾难中，每一英寸都挤满了人，地板上放满了大大小小的旅行袋和旅行箱，小孩在货物推车之间尖叫着跑来跑去，从他们身上穿着的T恤判断，似乎是某种企业的旅行团，Miller小心翼翼地在人群里穿行，谨慎而努力不碰到其中任何一个汗湿而喘气的身体，外卖袋子在手里危险地晃来晃去。以一个残废而言，他估摸着自己做得相当不错。

电梯前黑压压地围着一群人。

Miller看了一眼楼梯。再看了一眼电梯。

然后他再看了一眼楼梯，再看了一眼电梯。

再想想看十五楼为什么那么棒来着。

他使劲地盯着电梯的提示灯。

“坐电梯。”Venom在他耳边说说。

他的呼吸停止了一瞬间。Miller几乎跳了起来。如果他能办到的话。

花了一分钟，Miller才结束了抓住外卖袋子的尝试，成功地阻止了失手掉到地上。他咬住牙齿，回过头去。

Venom站在离他不到一英尺的地方。抬着头，全神贯注地观察着电梯。独眼平静。他穿着Miller的运动外套，头发乱翘，两手空空。

在大厅的灯光下，他看起来居然更像流浪汉了。

而且他一如既往，无视Miller。

“搞什么鬼？！”Miller咒骂。

没有回答。电梯响了一声，到达了一楼，人群拥挤进去，然后退回来几个。再次一声响声，电梯向上升起。

“你不是走了吗？”Miller又说。

刚说出来他才意识到失误，但Venom好像没注意到，依然沉默。

他决定他受够了。

Miller转过身，径直朝楼梯走去。

“Kaz.”Venom在他背后说。

他在叫其他的什么人。所以Miller什么都没听到。他走上楼梯。

一楼，二楼，这一点都不难。他走得飞快。

楼梯间的墙壁阻隔了外面的噪音，突然变得很安静。在楼梯扶手的间隙里，Miller看到了Venom的头顶和肩膀的一部分。Venom安静地跟在他后面。 _该死的哑巴。就是不肯放弃。就是不肯把一手的烂牌摔在桌子上，不管手里的到底是不是一张方片_ _2_ _。_

五楼，六楼。

Miller开始喘气，但依然不难。

他把外卖口袋换到右手，缠在手指上。左手扶着扶手，继续朝上跑。他的速度可能慢了一点，但依然相当快。

转过脸的时候，Venom和他并肩而行。

“滚开。”Miller在急促的呼吸里威胁。

没有回答。

快爬上七楼的时候，Miller故意用肩膀撞了Venom一下。无害的一下，但足以把Venom撞得偏离路线。毫无动静。Venom的脑袋偏向他那一边，试图用完好的那只眼睛关注他。眼罩的绳子勒着他的耳朵，在后脑勺下面打了一个结。一模一样。

Venom的独眼里带着关切。

Miller像是挨了打，身体猛地侧向一边，避开他的脸。

他再次撞过去，这次用上了货真价实的力气。震得一侧肩膀发疼。Miller的右手握成拳头，绕过Venom腋下的空隙，打在他的肋骨上。Venom闪身躲过，胳膊肘挡住了他的拳头，推到一边。但靠着一股子蛮劲，他硬挤过去，又撞了一次，肩膀对肩膀，沉默地试图把Venom挤下台阶。牙齿咬住舌头，胸膛里满是一种黑沉沉的恶毒的感觉。

Venom后退了一步，手指从他的手臂上擦过。

“滚开。”他又说了一次。

他举起拳头，对准Venom的脸。

Venom抬起头。

发生了一些事情，难以解释，比一次眨眼还要迅速。Venom的右手突然就到了他的眼前，食指和拇指在前面。他呼吸了一次。然后他的墨镜被几近温柔地摘了下来。

Miller再眨了一次眼，

Venom的右手不知道怎么绕到了他的脑袋后面，而他的身体随着被Venom左手攥住的衬衫下摆转了一圈，膝盖后面被向前顶去，他失去了平衡，只感到Venom的右手掌心猛地向前一推。Miller的脸径直朝楼梯砸去。他来不及闭上眼睛。

另外一只手抓住了Miller的腰，向后一拽，止住了冲击。Miller的脸被摁在楼梯上面，使劲地摁下去，一直到他的嘴都张开了。左边的牙齿贴着冰冷的混凝土。

Venom的体重压在他身上，一块坚硬的凸起顶着他的腹股沟。

他被困在那里，内裤里的阴茎抵着台阶，有一点硬了，湿润而温热。

_就在这里上了我。_ 他想。 _我不在乎。_

“我冷静了。”他说，感觉肾上腺素正在迅速地褪去。“放开我。”

Venom的手指缠绕在他的头发里，拂过他的头皮。Miller扭了扭身体，腰撞到Venom的髋骨。他缓慢地舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，双腿无意识地分开了一点。

然后Venom退开了。

他伸手，把落到额头前面的头发拨回去，再次舔了舔嘴唇。Miller花了大约一分钟翻过身来，胳膊肘支撑住身体，肩膀耸起。

有什么热乎乎的东西黏在他的鼻子和嘴上。Miller用左手抹了一下，看见一片红色。

Miller低下头，看见一行细细的血迹飞溅在T恤前襟上。Miller捏住鼻子，鼻血已经停止了。Venom没有弄断他的鼻梁。

他嘴里有血的味道。而且硬得厉害。

Venom站在他身前，伸出手，想触碰他的鼻子。Miller挥了一下右手，打开了。他抬起眼，对上Venom的视线。

Miller的腿伸到下一级台阶去，让Venom清楚地看见他运动裤里的突起。“我有个小问题。”他说，又用手背擦拭了一下嘴。“而且你能搞定。”

Venom眨了眨眼，没有反应。他伸出手，去摸Venom的裤裆。Venom的肩膀侧向一边，避开了他。Miller的手从Venom的大腿上滑过去，抓住Venom的大腿肌肉。Venom攥住他的手腕，用力扯开，然后是另外一支。Miller扭动肩膀，试图挣脱开他，但Venom摁住他的手，固定在他头顶上方，骑在他身上，膝盖压着他的腹部，有点疼。

Miller的脑袋向后仰去，想要咬他的脸。Venom的膝盖在他的腹部压了下去，一直到他眼前缓慢地闪烁着黑色的星星。Miller放弃了。Venom的呼吸拂过他的脸庞，手指按在他的腕动脉上，像是在绘画地图。Miller闷笑出声来，“来吧，狗狗。”他诱哄“放松，我不挑食，坏习惯。”

他的膝盖碰着Venom的膝盖，勃起依然没有消退的意思，顶在裤子里，亢奋而酸痛。

Venom的嘴里有咸柠檬糖和甘草的气味，他肩膀上的肌肉随着脖子的动作而移动。半干的汗水和穿了很久的T恤的气息充满了Miller的鼻子，温暖而肮脏。他咬了Venom的嘴唇，脸凑过去，想要舔舐他的牙齿。Miller想象他的嘴，以及他的手，还有他的体重压在身上的感觉。以及在基地的房间里，夜灯的光照在Venom的肩膀上，他的手扶着Venom的大腿，缓慢而粗暴地进入他，前液星星点点地黏得到处都是。烈酒的劲头像一只手，抓着Miller的脑袋左右摇晃。他喉咙很干，有一点头晕目眩。

“说点什么，该死的哑巴。”他说。

Venom的手指掐进他的手臂。

他脑袋稍微垂下去了一点，左手举了起来，悬在空中。

有一分钟，Miller以为Venom会揍他。他眨了眨眼。

Venom拿着墨镜，给他戴上。

一只手圈住他的腰，向上一托。Miller发现自己被背了起来，大半个身体险险地挂在Venom的肩头上。“你他妈的是在节食还是其他什么吗？”他模糊地说，拿不准这是不是一个玩笑。

Venom的双手抓住Miller的大腿内侧，再次向上一抬，他危险地向下滑了一点。Miller的右手抓住Venom的肩膀，左手圈着他的脖子。

Venom耸了耸肩，喉结在他的胳膊肘上方温暖地滚动了一下。手指牢牢地抓住他的膝盖内侧。

他张开嘴，猛地咬住Venom的耳朵。他的牙齿咬下去，向外撕扯，一直到开始流血。

Venom向上走去。

八楼到十一楼都在一种平稳而缓慢的抖动里过去了，肾上腺素从他身体里潮水一样地褪去，剩下一种在昏昏欲睡和尴尬之间的感觉，以及疲倦。血的味道残余在他嘴里，挥散不去。

真是一种可怖的感觉。

到了十二楼，他的姿势变得非常怪异，一条腿被掰到前面，抓着膝盖，另外一条腿在后面，悬在空中。几次不成功的挣扎的结果。Miller不知道Venom到底是如何保持平衡，或者不活活笑死的。幽默感大概确实不是他的强项。反正他自己也没在笑。意料之外的副作用是，Venom每朝上面走一步，腰就抵住他的两腿之间磨蹭一下，Miller的注意力开始变得很难集中。他的嘴贴着Venom的后颈，腰酸软而紧绷，渴望释放。Miller幻想了大约一百二十二种缓慢而痛苦地谋杀Venom的方式，在里面找到了乐趣。

十五楼。

脚步停了下来。

Venom缓慢地蹲了下来。

他没回头，两只手放开了。Miller站在地上，盯着他耳朵上干涸了的血。

门打开了。他推开Venom，径直走了进去。

愚蠢到了极点

Miller关上浴室的门，再关上淋浴间的玻璃门，把热水开到最高一档，蒸腾的白色雾气立刻布满了玻璃隔墙，他拆掉义肢，放到墙边，然后把椅子端到淋浴头下面，坐了下来。手臂和大腿的皮肤立刻就烫得通红，但热水淋过他的脸，他几乎看不见任何东西。过了一会儿，Miller稍微挪开了一点，然后把护发素夹在残损的手臂下面，挤出一些，朝头发上抹，再在身上抹香皂，一次洗一部分。

最后，Miller靠着墙壁，手淫了一会儿，险些喊出声来的时候，咬住脸颊内部。他模糊地看着精液落在水面漂浮着的白色泡沫里，漫过脚趾，很快被冲走了。

他的颧骨贴着瓷砖，喘息着，左脸烫得麻木，感觉空虚又可悲。但腿哆嗦着，依然亢奋，还想再做一次。只有这个不肯放弃。拒绝被遗忘。依然在起作用。

也许他应该觉得高兴。

他看着膝盖上发亮的缝线口，平整的截面因为高温而显出粉红色，早已痊愈。什么都感觉不到。只不过是皮肉而已。

恶心。

Miller的喉咙里响起一种变了调的声音。他觉得他应该是在笑，但听起来不像。他也不知道他到底是在笑什么。

明天他就会退房，再换一家，因为这家酒店正在迅速地让他感到烦躁。也许再换一个名字，一个身份。这一次，他会做得更好。

Miller转过身去，摸索着，关掉淋浴。

至少他用完了热水。Venom没法洗了。

电视声从客厅传来，听起来既像FOX新闻又像是大红狗克劳福德，很难分辨。Miller草草擦拭了一下头发，穿过走廊，走进客厅。他看了一眼电视，FOX台的台标。Venom蜷缩在在沙发的一边，手里拿着一大叠纸，眉毛拧成了一个古怪的形状。“我用完了热水。”Miller说，在他旁边坐下，他抢走Venom的啤酒，喝了一口，温乎乎的。

Venom的手指落在他的膝盖旁，纸张几乎斜到了Miller身上。他不看Venom，研究了一下新闻。

“谎言。”Miller评论。

Venom的肩膀稍微缩起来一点，然后放松下去。

“你的鼻子。”他说。 _怎么样了？_

“断了。”

食指碰到他的脸颊，Miller躲开去，打开他的手。“你的错，白痴。”

“没断。”Venom说。几乎像是自言自语。

每一次Venom说‘损坏’的时候，总是带着一种古怪的声调，像是他拿不准到底要什么样的音调，才能准确地概括他的感受。

Miller的胃因为讽刺而翻搅了一下。他又喝了一口啤酒。John Carson神采奕奕地在屏幕上告诉他，如果他继续抽烟，他就会在四十岁死去。Carson看着屏幕，做了一个可爱的鬼脸，咋了咂舌。观众席里传来一阵大笑声。他的喉咙也跟着发出了干巴巴的笑声。抱歉，Carson，你太棒了。

眼角余光里，电视机的光在Venom脸庞上闪烁，他的额头上有一道很深的皱纹，刚好能放进一根手指。

在他的眼角余光里，他的视线在Miller身上徘徊，带着一种微弱的，古怪的光亮。

“你太喜欢我的风格了。”Miller喃喃地说。

“你的。”停顿。像是从嘴里吐出泡泡。Venom的嘴唇轻快地合拢了一下，然后扭曲了。找不到要说的词。

“风格。”他补充。

“ _天空。_ ”

“哇，你试过了。多可爱。”

Venom的嘴角线条变了一下，刺痛。Miller的眼角余光扫过Venom膝盖上和桌子上的文件，看见了题头的标记。他轻蔑地哼了一声，抹掉粘在嘴上的啤酒泡沫。

“我不会帮你。”Miller接着说。“你请不起我。对你的预算来说，我现在太贵了。他们给你多少？弹壳抵美元？”

没有回答。他举起一根食指，晃了晃，又喝了一口啤酒。从啤酒罐的上方看Venom。

“喂，说真的，你到底什么时候才肯在离婚文件上签字？一直跟踪我也不是办法。”

Venom盯着他。

缓慢地，他用右手按住沙发，支撑起身体。Venom伸出手，捡起地板上放着的义肢。Miller的脖子僵着。拒绝去看他。随着Venom的动作，他腿上的纸张倾斜而下，滑到Miller的膝盖上，然后是光着的脚和地板。

Venom的手搭到他肩膀上，触碰到Miller残肢的边缘。Miller控制住想要猛地甩开肩膀的冲动，身体轻微地抽搐着。他怒视Venom，易拉罐在他手里扁了下去。“让我来。”Venom说。声音沙哑。他的手掌捂着残肢的截面，仿佛那仍然需要保护。

电视机的反光在Venom的独眼表面闪烁着，像一层光亮的、寂静的水。但里面还有些什么，在最下面。

这只不过是谎言而已。

Miller没有反抗，耸着肩膀，忍耐他小心翼翼地调整义肢的各种插口。然后指示灯闪烁了一下，神经铰接上，皮肉撕裂的感觉像电火花一样猛地窜到他的颈后，Miller的身体僵硬地一抖，几乎惨叫出声。但牙齿松开脸颊内部后，他又有了两只手。

他的嘴唇抿成了一条绷直的线。盯着Venom。

Venom依然抓着他的手。

缓慢地，Miller摇了摇头。从他手里抽走了义肢。

“去死吧。”Miller说。又喝了一口啤酒。

他最后在主卧室的床底下里找到了打字机，完全不记得是什么时候扔到下面去的。旁边还有半打被遗忘了的啤酒空罐和一大瓶喝了一半的白兰地。意外收获。Miller一手抱着打字机，一手提着酒瓶，回到客厅，把打印纸夹上去，两腿搭在茶几上，处理前天积累下来的文件。他一边打字，一边构思用什么谎话搪塞客户，就着酒瓶口喝酒。打完一行字，把硒鼓推回原位的时候，他从眼皮下面看见Venom依然被文书工作淹没到膝盖，愁眉苦脸。Miller不吭声地嗤笑，继续朝文件里塞废话。

上了一次厕所后，Miller顺手从迷你吧台拿了一大瓶红标。之后他就不再控制，漫不经心地在修改错字的时候大口吞下去。单词和句子开始变得清晰，再一次，他的脑袋从震惊里恢复过来，意识到自己在做什么，懊悔，空虚，愤怒，随便什么吧。所有的一切都被酒精抹平，小心翼翼地收进角落里，他再一次平静了下来。

在眼角余光里，Miller时不时看一眼Venom的脸，打量他的动作和表情。大部分时间Venom都端正地坐着，小心翼翼地握着笔涂抹着什么，而这比什么都更让他觉得没由来的恼怒。

他继续喝，继续噼噼啪啪地打字。

整理好的文件用订书机订好，分类，放进文件袋，再在脚边堆好。然后Miller开始伪造一封长长的推荐信，随心所欲而精心地加进对他自己的溢美之词。他对着打印纸面无表情地写下 _忠诚_ 和 _勤奋_ ，不知道怎么却感觉像是缺点。

_顽固_ 和 _工作狂_ 。这样感觉更对。

Miller琢磨着把 _相貌英俊_ 也算作长处加上去，最后决定还是算了。

电视节目里开始播放爱尔兰春天的广告的时候，Miller推开打字机，起身去拿更多的纸。夜已经深了，浴袍没包裹住的膝盖感觉像冰一样。而且内裤潮乎乎的。一如既往，他决定怪罪Venom。

Miller回过头去，看了一眼。

零散的文件在地上横七竖八地放着。Venom的脑袋歪向右边肩膀，已经睡着了。

他找到了打印纸，卷起来，回到客厅里。Miller停顿了一下，右手揣在浴袍的口袋里。电视机的白色光线在Venom脸上跳动着，他额头上的皱纹变得更加明显，嘴轻微地张开着。

他踢了一脚Venom的胫骨。

Venom动了动，嘴里发出模糊的声音，挣扎着，拒绝醒来。Miller不耐烦地又踢了一次。这次是用义肢。

一张困惑的脸，一只茫然的眼睛，口水流到了下巴上。

“去买点吃的。”Miller命令。“大厅里有自动售货机，去，再给我买一瓶尊尼沃克，要黑瓶。”

Venom眨了眨眼，“你喝醉了。”他说，就像一个评论。他伸手，用袖子擦了一下下巴。

“天才一样的观察力。快去。”

没有更多的评论。缓慢地，他爬起身来。然后他停住了。

“我没有美金。”Venom说。

他的脑袋里有许多讽刺的话和笑话，但Miller过于震惊，没来得及说出其中任何一个。

“去我裤子里找。”他说。

Venom再次停顿了一下，然后他走了过来，在Miller面前大约一英尺的地方站住，双手伸进Miller的浴袍下摆里。

“换下来的那条裤子。”Miller说，面无表情地。

Venom眨了眨眼。

他转过身，朝浴室走去。他全身上下都带着一股子干劲。 _说真的。_

房间门关上了后。有一会儿，Miller发现他在担心Venom是否会迷路。

活见鬼。

推荐信最后以一个耐心地模仿出来的签名作为结束，Miller把推荐信折叠起来，小心地塞进信封里，舔了舔胶水，沾上。他用手背抹掉舌尖上的胶水，再在内裤上擦掉。这才注意到时间已经快九点了。他摇了摇头，开始把文件收集起来。Venom在他专心工作的时候显然经历了一次安静的自暴自弃大爆发，因为地上到处都是填了一半和不知所云的文件，几乎可以从中看到一个灵魂在文书工作里受困和挣扎的痛苦痕迹。Miller随便清理了一下，草草地打上几个勾，填写了几个选项。过了一会儿后，他才意识到自己在做什么，盯着打字机，然后撕下打印纸，揉成一团，扔到垃圾筐里。

Venom忘了穿外套，他的运动外套——实际上，是他从Miller那里偷来的——挂在沙发扶手上。Miller一把抓了起来，嫌恶地盯着，琢磨是否还有抢救的价值。

前襟上有一小块红褐色的污渍。看不出来是什么。

Miller凑过去闻了一下。

强烈的汗味和机油味充满了他的嘴，弥漫着。他自己的汗味，以及一种他几乎已经忘记了的气味，像是长时间缺乏洗澡，食物，睡觉，任何东西。忍耐和克服。

他一定是醉得比他想象得还要厉害。

Miller的喉头滚动了一下，一挥手，把外套扔到地板上。

他改变了主意。

在横须贺，Miller花了更多的时间在牛仔裤和西裤上，他差不多整个青春期都在拿走私而来的红盖万宝路和好彩来交换美军基地里的剩余物资，再用这些在黑市上挑选必需品和奢侈品，美军的罐头，白色的而不是褐色的砂糖，塑料管包装的雀巢咖啡，好时巧克力。他们相信他，因为他长着一张美国佬的脸，而服役的士兵总是来来去去的。

所以，他几乎从来没穿过和服。

油纸包还在他扔进衣柜时放着的地方，Miller没开灯，抓住绳子左右一拉，撕开纸包，随着裂缝，布料落到了他的地板上。他伸手捞起，抖直，双手举起。腰带从和服里掉了出来，他嘴里很干。光滑而冰凉的丝绸贴着他的掌心。

纸包里有一张打印出来的说明书，英语。他无视了它，用带子随意地绑在胸前，固定住内衬衣。但鼓捣到腰部的时候，所有东西位置都不对，Miller双手垂落在大腿两侧，和服的下摆贴着他的小腿。但感觉不对。怎么样都不对劲。Miller扭动着试图调整带子和夹子的位置，但领子戳着后颈，胳膊附近太松弛，空荡荡的，丝绸布料松垮垮地包裹着他的肩膀和腹部，像幽灵手指一样触碰不正确的地方。Miller身体紧绷，抗拒着，挫败而恼怒，吐出气来，脖子上起了一层紧张的鸡皮疙瘩。就像是背上有一小块怎么也抓不着的痒，离手指永远差一英寸。

腰带在他的手指之间显得笨拙而不停使唤，最后他放弃了，草草地系了个结，坠在腰间。Miller举起手，迎着光，看着手臂从宽大的袖子里伸出来，显得古怪而突兀。

他皮肤上浅金色的汗毛贴着绛紫色的布料，看起来格格不入。

两腿之间空荡荡的，丝绸贴着小腹，Miller硬了一点，隔着下摆，手轻轻地磨蹭着腹股沟，感觉着光滑而冰凉的触感。闭上眼睛。

带子在腋下勒着他的肋骨，他用食指钩住，想要拉松。

脚步声在他背后停了下来。一动不动。

Miller转过身去。

Venom手里提着一个塑料袋，他只穿着一条登山短裤，Miller第一次注意到。

额头上磨短了的弹片在他脸上投下长长的阴影，他挡住了走廊的光，身上冒着运动后的温热气息，独眼幽暗，毫无掩饰。

“等等，我可以解释。”Miller干巴巴地说，因为机会实在难得。人生里总有那么几次想要说一下平装本小说和电视剧台词。

塑料袋落到了地板上，然后Venom的胳膊环住他的背，他的后脑勺砸到墙壁上，Venom亲吻他，他张开嘴，吻了回去。Venom的手在他的身上摸索，牙齿咬住他的舌头，断断续续地舔舐他的嘴角。Miller在喉咙里沉闷而嘲讽地笑，双手在Venom的后颈环绕，攥住他的头发，咬了回去。他的腰怂恿地贴向Venom。Venom的手指触碰他的脖子，拇指按住他的下颚，朝下掰去，粗暴而笨拙地撕扯他的下唇。Miller急促地在Venom的嘴里喘息，Venom的呼吸雾一样地拂过他的睫毛。

“我还以为你在节食。”他说。

Venom的手指松弛地环绕着他的脖子，Miller仰起头，扭动着，感觉另外一只手伸到了他的两腿之间，寻找和握住他的阴囊。他使劲地向后拽Venom的头发，牙齿撞上Venom的鼻子，对着Venom脖子窝处的强烈气味发情，臀部磨蹭着。Venom的手指碾磨着他，然后脑袋向下沉去，他感到下摆被掀了一下，然后他的两个膝盖被分开，Venom的脑袋埋进他的大腿根部。

他的脑袋深深地向后仰去，呜咽着，一条腿架在Venom的肩膀上，感觉鼻息喷在被唾液和汗水弄湿了的内裤上，Venom隔着棉布舔舐他半勃起的阴茎。Miller的臀部急促地推送着，但找不到着力点，他试图抓住Venom的脑袋，但隔着光滑的丝绸，手指不断地打滑，什么也抓不住。牙齿隔着内裤，咬着他的阴囊的一点，向上拉扯，他猛地用拳头打了一下Venom的脑袋侧面，呻吟出声，右手捂住嘴和下巴，挣扎着。背不断地撞在墙上。勉强站在地板上的腿哆嗦，摇摇欲坠。

他的肩胛骨压到了日光灯的开关，突然轻微的咔嚓一声后，灯闪烁了一下，亮了，模模糊糊地，Miller看到Venom弓起的背，以及脑袋和肩头埋在他的和服下面的样子。他咬住右手指关节，呜咽着，因为Venom把他的阴茎从内裤边缘掏了出来，再把包皮向后推去，舔舐露出来的敏感部分，他的背再次砸上墙壁，灯应声关上。舌头缓慢地抹过龟头上的凹槽，吸吮着尿道口。他醉得确实比他想象得厉害，因为即使亢奋着，也无法完全勃起，阴茎在Venom的嘴里半硬着。但下身强烈的胀痛和快感弥漫着，Miller的腰部以下一阵阵地发木，前液缓慢而痛楚地渗了出来。 _你就是喜欢……这个。_ Miller断断续续地在牙齿和手指之间挤出来。 _是不是？_

拇指和食指摁住他的入口边缘，给了他需要的答复。Venom的手指在他紧绷的肌肉周围磨蹭了一圈，然后按住，指尖戳了进去，缓缓地揉了一会儿，然后毫无预兆的两根手指猛地撑开。Miller的后脑勺猛地撞到墙上，眼前冒出金星，疼得在Venom嘴里软了下来。他在牙齿之间吸气，感觉自己被撕裂得厉害，悬空的大腿肌肉哆嗦着，突然脖子上全是冷汗。

“我他妈的快一年没被人上过了。”Miller警告，头晕目眩。“慢点。跟以前不一样了。”

Venom冰凉的耳朵碰到他的大腿内侧，然后额头动了一下，弹片压进他的肌肉里，Miller挪动了一点身体，处于一种担心股动脉会被不小心割开的轻微恐惧里。舌尖轻柔地舔舐他的腹股沟，整个舌头都贴了上去，伴随着滚烫而不稳的呼吸，在他敏感的皮肤上留下长长的、滚烫的潮湿痕迹。一根手指抽了出来。Venom的手指在Miller右边大腿的根部缓慢地上下按摩，弄松紧绷的肌肉。然后他又被吞了下去，Miller双手抓住衣襟，使劲地朝下拽，腰拱得不能再拱，感觉Venom的食指关节曲起，钩住他的身体内部，开始掏挖。阵阵空虚和酸软从他的腰下面升起。Miller软软地喘息，因为涌上脑袋的醉意和快感而头晕目眩。

泪水从他眼角挤了出来，他咬着牙齿，手在自己的身上到处抚摸，寻找着力点，乳头在丝绸下面坚硬地挺了起来，贴着衣服磨蹭，右边的系带滑到了乳头下方，勒住了，痒痛得难以忍受。粗糙而坚硬的手指反复在他的括约肌附近里滑进和戳入，指甲划伤了他的腹股沟，又酸又痛，有一会儿他意识模糊，双眼向上翻去，几乎对自己这么快就快到高潮了感到耻辱。

然后一切停了下来。

Venom俯身过来，手臂圈着他的腰，再次把他紧紧地压在墙上。Venom舔舐他的嘴，强烈的腥味和精液气味笼罩了他，他喘气，攥住Venom的手，朝他的两腿之间按去，想要逼迫他做到最后一步。Venom抓住他的手，按在墙上，胳膊肘横过他的脖子，他的膝盖触碰着Miller的膝盖内侧。Miller依然无法完全勃起，但他的脚趾蜷起，半悬在地板上，反复磨蹭着，感觉精液正在缓慢地被挤出来。Venom滚烫的呼吸在他嘴里徘徊，他的脑袋垂下，眼前发黑，高潮让他下半身发木。隐约地，他感到Venom抓了满满一把领子，继续亲吻他的嘴，牙齿挤在他的下唇上。Miller的手落在Venom的肩膀上，拼命地想要寻找氧气。

Venom的手伸进了下摆里，掀起来，在Miller的大腿上摸索着，然后停了下来，下身挤进他的右腿根部的空隙处，硬生生地压进他的肌肉里，磨蹭着。Miller低着头断断续续地喘息，身体里被手指搅松了的地方感觉空荡荡的，老二胀痛而紧绷。Miller的鼻子贴着Venom的耳朵，呼吸着，舔舐他耳朵下面的皮肤，用牙齿轻咬。他喉咙里发出无法被满足的失望声音，左手寻找Venom的手，逼迫他再次为自己服务。Venom拨开他的手，义肢拂过他的胸膛，抓住他的前襟，身体整个压迫性地压在Miller身上，沉重，滚烫，而且坚硬，像一座房子整个地向他倾斜而来。有一瞬间，Miller从牙齿之间嘶出一口气，感到一点恐慌，混合着病态的兴奋和欲望。

“听着。先让我爽一下。”他眼都不眨地哄骗Venom。“成吗？等下我就帮你——”

Venom的手抓住他的下巴，他的眼睛眨了一下，然后两根手指滑进他的嘴里，拇指戳进他的上嘴唇深处，然后食指向上掀起。Venom的手指在他的嘴里搅动着，粗粝的指腹磨过他的舌头。

Miller舔舐和吸吮Venom的手指，唾液从他的嘴角向下流去。他的手伸到两腿之间，搓揉着，继续急切地吸吮着Venom的手指。铁锈味和一种潮湿的泥土味在他的舌头上弥漫开来。

食指带着一丝唾沫，从他嘴里拔了出来，Miller的头向前移动了一点，追逐着，但Venom的牙齿再次啃咬他的脖子，手伸进他的怀里。披肩从Miller肩上滑落，落到他的脚背上。

然后下一个瞬间，Miller突然不再在墙壁上了，手臂环住他的腰，手指抓住他的腋下，他被推了一圈。脚下的布料缠绕住Miller的右脚脚踝，他被按在床垫上，后脑勺贴着床垫。

Miller试图脱掉衣服，但各种带子和夹子把衣服结结实实地绑在他身上，怎么也无法拽脱。他稍微抬起头，朝上看去，看着Venom脱掉T恤，爬上床来，一只手按在他的腰旁边。Venom的手猛地一拽，和服前襟的被拉开了，呼吸拂过Miller的颈子，Venom的犬牙贴住他的皮肤，一支汗毛浓重的手臂擦过他的胸膛。Miller感觉到Venom的手在他们身体之间摸索着，拉下他自己的短裤，手指拉开下摆，停顿，一根食指伸了进去，抹着一层黏糊而温热的软膏，粗鲁地松弛他。Miller几乎笑出声来， _妈的他自己带了润滑剂来见我，那他之前是把它藏在哪儿？在裤子口袋里？_ 然后Venom抓住他的左腿，分开他的双腿，跪在那里。滑腻黏糊的端头在他的腹股沟蹭了一下，浅浅地抵在穴口里。Venom的牙齿在他的皮肤上移动，手指隔着衣服找到了乳头，拇指和食指捏着，使劲地揉捏，Miller叫出声来，皮肤仿佛被砂纸擦伤，断断续续地呻吟。粗粝的舌头和牙齿继续舔舐和撕咬他的胸膛，在恐怖的一瞬间，仿佛是想把他吞噬殆尽。与此同时，Venom的手掌按在Miller的大腿上，断断续续地插抽着，只让龟头进去，不紧不慢，但坚硬而粗暴。Miller的脸颊滚烫，呼吸急促，手抓着两腿之间，腰推送着，绝望地操着自己的手，想要释放。

Venom的手指拂过他柔软的腹部和阴毛，第一次缓慢而彻底地插到了最深处，停在那里，身体悬在他的上方，喉咙里发出安静的喘息声。Miller肚子胀鼓鼓的，又开始有了那种身体深处被翻搅的恶心感觉。他眼皮发疼，有点想吐，但Miller的手依然没停，搓揉着阴囊。牙齿和嘴唇贴着他的乳头，舔舐和吸吮，然后猛地咬了下去。渗出的精液粘在他的手指上，Miller哆嗦了一下，双眼紧闭，头晕目眩，半硬着射了精。

他的鼻子埋在义肢里，双眼紧闭，眼睛在眼皮后疼痛地转动，继续粗鲁而急促地撸动着已经软下来了的阴茎，缓慢地，皮肤开始发冷，身体迟钝而麻木，但硬物埋在身体里的感觉变得更加清晰，沉重的阴囊贴着他的腹股沟。Venom侵入他，压在他上方，抓着他的一边膝盖，折叠在他胸前，急促而有节奏地抽插着。他呜咽，胳膊横过眼睛，感觉手指之间滑落的精液黏稠而不自然地烫。Venom俯身下来，再次咬他的耳朵，深深地进入他，把仿佛手指伸进新鲜伤口一样的感觉送进他身体的最深处。Miller后脑勺死死地贴着床垫，手在床单上胡乱地抓挠，喊叫，磨蹭着，拼命挣扎，难以置信。

Venom舔了舔他的手指，吞了进去，舔掉他手指上的精液，然后凑过来，亲吻他，舌头伸进他的嘴里，让他尝到了自己的味道。Miller的脸扭到一边，拒绝了，喘息着，感觉Venom再一次不慌不忙地进入他，断续而轻柔。Venom的拇指滑过他的下巴，按住他的嘴角，再次强迫他吞咽下去。Venom缓缓地拱着他，在有节奏的抽插里，慢慢地抚慰被撕裂的地方，拇指摸着腹股沟边缘。Miller的大腿根部放松了下来，喉咙里溢出呻吟声，开始感到舒适和被缓缓填满的感觉。睡意漫了上来。

Venom沉闷地喘息着，牙齿轻轻地拉扯他的耳朵，手再次把他的膝盖推到胸前，缓慢而彻底地插到最深处。隐约的快感在Miller的小腹里弥漫。他睁开眼睛，看向Venom的脸。Venom脸上的线条在阴影里不断地变化和波动着，像水。他想。

他的食指从Venom的颧骨滑下来，然后猛地抓了下去。Venom低下头，呼吸出的热气弥漫在他的皮肤上，嘴含着他的脖子，右手按住他的肩膀，强迫性展开他。他的独眼对上Miller的视线，难以阅读。脸颊上抓伤的地方开始渗出血来。Venom依然埋在他的身体里，但不再动作。他的手抓着Miller的肩膀，低下头，然后他在Miller的脖子一侧上猛地咬了下去。

恐慌像蒸汽一样在Miller的胸膛里升腾着，他的喉咙里突然失去了声音。耳朵里可以听见颈动脉在Venom的牙齿之间疯狂地跳动着。他的大腿被掰开，Venom深深地侵入他。Miller的后脑勺向后仰起，埋进枕头里，呜咽着，兴奋而恐慌。他想要逃命，想要结结巴巴地道歉，想要怒吼，想要挑衅。但什么都没出来。他说不出来。只是喘息着。新鲜的血腥味充满了他的鼻子。

在一阵迟钝的麻木后，他感觉到皮肤被撕破了，Venom的舌头舔舐那个小小的伤口，刺痛而酥痒。嘴唇移开了，Miller能感到Venom的食指触碰伤口的边缘，然后指尖划动，一个三角形的形状，然后封闭起来。一个记号。他意识到。Venom的额头贴着他的额头，呼吸里带着血的味道。他的舌头伸出来一点，碰到Venom的牙齿，血那铁一样生涩的味道在他嘴里弥漫开来。他的膝盖压着Venom的腰，让他再次深入，推送着，呻吟出声，迟钝而麻木的阴茎贴在小腹上，挤压在他们的身体之间。Venom压在他身上，抓着他的膝盖，侧过身，把阴茎抽出了一半，然后再次缓慢而坚定地推送回Miller的身体里，他找到了一个缓慢而稳定的节奏，在Miller的尾椎上方留下沉沉的钝痛和空虚感。

“使劲点。”Miller说，声音破碎而嘶哑。手臂压在紧闭的眼睛上，感觉着脖子上的刺痛。 _伤害我。_ 他说。但嘴唇张合了一次，两次，他找不到正确的发音。这个念头漂浮着，留下模糊而空洞的痛楚，几乎像是一种欣慰感。

“你不需要这么说。”Venom的声音不比呼吸声更大，贴着他的耳朵。

“和你没关系，”Miller半心半意地回答。断断续续的呻吟哽在他喉咙里。Miller的眼皮后面闪烁着一点点电视屏幕白色雪花。“这是情趣的一部分。”他补充。他的舌尖探出去一点，舔舐嘴上残余的精液。“或者想不想听我说点其他的？对了，你总是很喜欢听我说话。”

Venom的手指滑过他的脖子，然后移开了。Venom的呼吸变得急促，边缘有一点不稳。但依然沉默。汗水滴落在他的脸上。Miller能感觉到Venom逐渐接近高潮了，在他脑袋里某个黯淡的地方，他完美地找到了讽刺的意味。

Venom的肩膀和身体轻微地移动了一下。前液渗了出来，粘在Miller的皮肤上。他呜咽出声，身体稍微蜷缩起来，手伸到小腹上方，撸动被忽略了的阴茎。过度使用后的龟头刺痛而紧绷，但他不在乎。他咬着牙齿，小口地呼吸，有一会儿因为混杂着痛楚的快感而恍惚。他感觉到Venom贴了上来，阴茎戳进他腹部上方，阴囊埋进他的阴毛里，龟头顶着一小圈柔软的腹部，戳刺着。Miller开始抵抗，拒绝被揉捏赘肉，感到羞耻。他的手抓住床单，咒骂着，感觉身体被翻了过来，Venom压在他身上，一只手依然攥着他的腹部，在他两腿之间磨蹭和戳刺着，Miller的背拱了起来，挣扎着，闭上眼睛，不情愿地硬了起来。“我他妈的讨厌从后面来！你他妈的是条狗吗？！”Venom解开了他的腰带，然后下摆被掀到一边，两根手指扒开他，掰着括约肌边缘，Venom再次戳进他的身体里。Miller猛地一哆嗦，喊叫出声来，手臂虚弱，支撑不住身体。他胡乱地骂着，眼前一阵阵发黑，感觉前液被痛楚地硬从身体里挤了出来。

Venom的胳膊环住他的脖子，把他向后一勒，阻断了氧气。Venom的嘴隔着布料贴在他的肩胛骨上，撕咬，叫声都变成了闷哼，窒在Miller的喉咙里，他昂着头，牙齿紧咬，喘不过气来，额头上是一层又一层的冷汗，唾液从嘴角滑落。 Venom粗暴地进入他，让他大脑一片空白，盲目地耸动着腰，在空气里戳刺着，两条腿哆嗦着。在Miller失去意识之前，胳膊松开了，Miller大口地喘息着，感觉到Venom的手指抓着他的大腿根部，拳头合拢，包裹住他的阴茎。他的脚趾蜷缩起来，手攥着义肢，忍耐着，下身灼烧而麻木，夹杂着撕裂和窒息痛楚的阵阵快感让他头晕目眩。泪水模糊了Miller的视线，但他模糊地要求着更多，迷失在感官的没顶痛苦和愉悦里。他忿恨地咬着枕头，撕扯着，呜咽着，操着Venom的手，磨蹭着，然后腰猛地一晃，顶进Venom的掌心里，一声长长的、虚弱的呜咽从喉咙里溢了出来，几乎像一声叹息。高潮来得无声无息，他嘴张着，眼皮后面白热而疼痛，过了一会儿才感觉到少得可怜的精液从大腿根部淌了下来。

他深呼吸着，寻找氧气，头疼欲裂，感觉到Venom的腰压在他的背上，他喘息着，想摆脱Venom，“不不不要射在里面你他妈”Miller模糊而狂乱地说，但太迟了，Venom的义肢陷入他的大腿里，闷哼出声，猛地一推，手臂压在他的背上，血管突突跳动着，然后Venom停了下来，臀部抵着他。 _混账。_ 在汗水和阵阵痒痛里Miller想着。 _等会儿到底是谁要清理这一团糟？猜猜看。_

Venom在他身上躺了一会儿，然后软绵绵地呼噜出声，满足了。他等待了一分钟，一直到腿不再哆嗦，力气恢复了，就厌恶地立刻甩掉Venom。随着一声淫秽的黏糊水响，Venom的阴茎从他的身体里滑了出来。Miller低下头，看着Venom摔在床的另外一边，躺下，腹部朝上，手掌摊开，掌心闪烁着一层浅浅的光泽，黏在他手指间的精液稀薄而毫无颜色，Miller的阴茎又一阵刺痛。但如果他还想明天能下床，无论如何都不能再做了。年纪和身体都不允许了。

Miller一头倒下，发出一声长长的叹息。看着Venom在床单上擦手。

所以我们又做了一次这种事情。Miller烦躁地想。

高潮让他的意识有点模糊，感到了睡意。Miller的脚踩着Venom的小腿，翻过身去，脸贴着枕头，挣扎着试图闭上眼睛。楼下某个地方传来了警车的声音，细细的光柱从墙壁上扫过去，房间里恢复了黑暗。

过了一会儿，Venom翻过来，试图环住他的腰。

Miller的背上密密麻麻地起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，他猛地挣脱。

Venom没再跟过来，但床垫没有移动，他依然面对着Miller，只是安静地躺在床那边。Miller感觉疲倦，也平静了下来，感觉余韵在身体里徘徊，留下阵阵静电弥漫一样的感觉。他听着自己的呼吸声，昏昏欲睡，他在手臂上擦了擦嘴，然后感到Venom移动了一下。在眼角余光里，Miller看见Venom伸出手，越过他的脑袋，拿起闹钟，设定时间。

“你明早离开？”Miller问。

停顿。

“十五分钟后。”Venom说。

“什么？”他眨了眨眼，没反应过来。

“离开。”停顿。手臂碰到了Miller的头发。“任务。”

他闭上眼睛，再次平稳地呼吸了一会儿。Venom再次躺了下去，Miller感觉到Venom的手指落在离他的大腿不远的地方。他在犹豫。但害怕再一次被甩掉。过了一会儿，床垫陷下去了一点，Venom靠近他，膝盖几乎碰到他的膝盖内侧。

一种想要笑出声来的冲动在他胸膛深处钻了出来，但有一会儿，他不明白好笑之处在哪里。“滚开。”他说。“嘘。”

Venom一声不吭。

多半是在计数，想着还有多久就要起身。一秒钟一秒钟。他总是很有耐心。而且总是这样。仿佛他手头的东西都是什么人赐给他的。他必须要让每一分钟都值得。

Miller的脸贴着手背，感觉胃翻搅了起来，沉沉的、可怖的感觉压在那里。很像是憎恨，怜悯，嘲讽。但还有些别的，一些其他的东西。他分辨不出来，也不想分辨。

“你越来越擅长这个了。”他说，从牙缝里挤出来。“在我之后，你和多少人睡过？恩？”黑暗里，他的声音听起来很冷静，从容，几乎不太像是他的声音。

“有多少人，恩？”Miller耳语，对嘲讽感到快乐。“你知道的，我又不是嫉妒的型。当然不是。”

他移动了一下，抬起眼，几乎残虐地想看到那只独眼里的不安，也许还有一点刺痛。但是Venom的眼睛在另外一边，眼罩遮住了的这半张脸颊毫无表情。

Miller伸出手，去抓Venom的下巴，想掰过来。毒液在他胸膛里弥漫着，他的舌头感觉毫无用处而麻木。

“只有你一个。”Venom说，安静地。

他的手滑了下来，在Venom的喉咙上张开，收拢了手指。他不想听。他的另外一只手陷入Venom的颧骨里，仿佛要撕开皮肉，拉出下面真正的骨头。

Venom的拇指从他残肢和义肢连接的地方抹了过去。

刺痛和恐慌一直窜到Miller后颈上，汗毛全部都炸了起来。他的身体猛地向左方抽动了一下，感觉就像电触摸到了脊椎上的神经。Miller的手臂垂落下来，压在胸膛上，嘴里有一种铜一样的味道，颤抖着。

他的左手握成拳，死死地抵在Venom的胸膛前。“别碰。”Miller嘶嘶地威胁出声。但Venom无视他，手指继续在他义肢的侧面摸索着。Miller张开嘴，咬住Venom的手掌边缘，拼命地撕扯。硬皮和肌肉在他牙齿之间扭动着。

轻微的咔嗒一声，义肢被拆了下来。

Miller的胳膊捂着眼睛，感觉衣服被扯了下来，现在再也没什么遮挡，一览无遗。他被翻了个身，脸埋进枕头里，胡乱地威胁着，咒骂着，喊叫着，Venom的手按在他的后脑勺上，使劲按下去，一直到他眼前发黑，呼吸停止，再也说不出任何东西。他终于平静了下来。

然后嘴唇落在他的后颈上。

Miller僵住了。

Venom的嘴贴着他的伤疤，朝下抚去，路过本已痊愈，但却感觉仿佛再次被撕开的皮肉。他的皮肤滚烫而破碎，无法被触碰。大脑燃烧着，失去了思考的能力。只剩下不可停止，要摧毁一切的痛楚，在脑袋深处撕扯着他，震得他一片空白。Venom的手指在他身上寻找着，计数着，这里，有一个伤疤，那里还有一个。每一个都被找了出来。他挣扎了一下，然后瘫住了，无话可说。

Miller双眼紧闭，感觉狂怒的泪水从眼角留下，碎片在他脑海深处闪烁着，无法被说出，想要被想起，拒绝被遗忘和理解。

_那不是我。那不可能是我。_

他张开嘴，想要说点什么。但什么声音都没出来。他的眼睛眨了几次，不明白到底发生了什么。

缓慢地，Venom的手遮住他的眼睛，然后他感觉到Venom的脑袋压了上来，透过指关节，亲吻他。

“Kaz。”Venom说。

他的拳头握紧，然后又放开了，然后又握紧了一次。还有什么，还有什么重要的事情。应该被说出来。到头来，他感到羞愧。他想。虽然他并不在乎。一点也不。

_留下来。_ 他说。 _为了我这么做。_

什么声音都没出来。他的嘴半张着，被Venom搂在怀里，什么声音都没有。感觉就像是暴风雨里的两条船，虽然相隔不远，但在巨浪之中，再也看不到对方的主桅杆。

他闭上眼睛。

离开基地前两天，所有东西都收拾好了，但天气一直恶劣。所有人都被困在甲板里，动弹不得。暴风雨让Miller的关节痛得像正在被钝刀宰割，而广播持续播送的安全指示也毫无帮助，最后他忍无可忍，决定去作战室找到那个一直在发布暴风警告的王八蛋，再缓慢而痛苦地杀死他。他蹒跚着顺着走廊走下去，推开作战室的门，想着那最好别是Ocelot。

作战室里值班的人都在，大多数都戴着耳机，甚至没注意到他进来了。所有人都在一杯接一杯地灌咖啡，他知道其中有几杯是加了威士忌的，所以没人说话。他站在门口，突然不明白自己为什么在这里。然后他的视线落到他的老位置上。

他的椅子还在那里，一边比一边更高，地图、相片和手写的笔记钉在隔间的板子上，一个订书机歪斜地放在他的新打字机旁边，耳机依然挂在打字机上，就在他离开时，留下它的地方。没有人用过这张桌子。Venom没有清理掉他的东西。

他看了一会儿，手抓着门。然后他关上了门。转身离开了。

床垫陷下去了一点，Miller被惊醒了，他缓慢地睁开眼睛，感觉到床垫的继续下沉。毯子落到他身上。在眼角余光里，Miller看见一个光裸的后背和肩膀，然后消失在黑暗里。Venom下床了。闹钟的夜光表盘上上显示的时间是两点十五分。Miller打了个哈欠。再次翻了个身，手伸到枕头下面。

“我得说，这真是一次典型的 _操了就跑_ 。”他说。“我喜欢你的新风格。”

一点闪烁的光，iDroid。所以Venom确实是有正事要做的。“没时间了。”低沉而平静。

“你没有多余的时间。”

“我没有时间。”

“ _好吧。_ 但这还是 _操了就跑。_ ”

Venom继续从地板上捡起衣服，摸索着穿上，不慌不忙。一条条伤疤在他背上闪烁着，多半有新的。Miller兴味索然地看了一会儿，他闭上眼睛，用掌根揉额头。头痛开始出现在地平线上，他现在觉得很累。但酒意总算过去了，他很肯定到了明天早上他一定会后悔。

但这会儿，他只是躺着，腹部贴着床垫，皮肤上黏着许多不可言说的东西，急需洗澡。

“这是最后一次了，对吧？”他说。

没有回答。

希望过高，一如既往。

Venom俯下身，捡起那件运动外套，一只手套进袖子。“那是我的。”Miller嘶哑地抗议，看着Venom穿上外套。Venom耸了耸肩，依然面无表情，但他几乎可以判断出Venom觉得好笑。

“这是我的。”Venom说，举起袖子，指着一根绿色的缝线，仿佛那是什么证明。

是的，这是Snake的外套。问题在于，是哪一个Snake。一个简单的错误。Miller睁着眼睛，盯着墙壁，依然再一次不敢相信自己的愚蠢。

他决定不去想了。

“这是最后一次了，对吧？”Miller又问了一次。

Venom拉上外套拉链，扭动了一下肩膀，然后他缓慢地走了过来，俯下身来，有一分钟，他停在那里，依然面无表情，平静而安稳。但罕见的，他的眼睛看起来有一点不确定。一点迟疑。

他的手轻轻地落在Miller脖子上伤口的边缘，拇指摩挲了一下。

“回见。”Venom说。

Miller闭上眼睛。假装什么都没听到。

脚步声缓缓地穿过卧室地板，没有迟疑。然后越来越远，越来越远，最后只是轻微的响声，可能只是幻觉。

过了一会儿，门关上了。

又过了一会儿，Miller缓慢地从床上爬起来，他叹了口气，抓着膝盖，面无表情地揉了一会儿。感觉自己像是快散架了。今天被折腾得够呛，也许是时候该修身养性了。 _只是开玩笑的。_ 他半坐在床上，琢磨着去洗澡。接着想起他自己用光了所有热水。

而他怀疑Venom是否知道怎么烧热水。棒极了。

他下了床，呲牙咧嘴地走了几步，找到卫生纸，抽出几张，草草地擦了一下，决定如果还有下一次，他就要废了Venom。Miller扔掉废纸，等待了一下，又再等待了一下，手捏住腹部，迟疑地扯了一下。健身，他决定了，而且不喝啤酒了。Miller俯下身，捡起落在门口的塑料袋，Venom没买威士忌，但里面有半打啤酒，他再次迟疑了一下，拿出一罐，拧开拉环，深深地喝了一口。

他侧耳仔细听，听见冰箱停顿了一下，又开始嗡嗡作响。

在换下来的裤子里，Miller找到了打火机和半包香烟。他捡起落在客厅里的浴袍，披在身上，一口喝光了啤酒，扔进垃圾桶里。他回到卧室，房间闻起来依然像是睡眠、性爱和酒醉，以及急需洗澡的身体。Miller走到窗前，推开窗户，冷风吹过来，皮肤上的温度立刻就降了下来，起了鸡皮疙瘩。他胡乱地系上浴袍的腰带，一只手抓着窗框，爬上窗台，坐下，背靠着一边，嘴里叼着一根烟，一只手拢着打火机，点着，抽了一口。头脑冷静了。

还有一件事。

离开基地前三天。Venom又回来了。

Venom的脸上贴着一块止血胶布，但他什么都没说。而Miller以及几乎三十六个小时滴酒不沾了，也什么都没说。他没去想Venom对医护班编了什么借口，或者就是和平常一样，什么都没说。他让Venom进了房间。在沉默里，他们坐了一会儿，然后Miller起身，手抓着Venom的脸。Venom让Miller睡了他。做完了之后，他们躺在他的床上，Venom没有离开，睡着了。Venom应该离开，但他不知道自己应该离开。因为Miller没送一份备忘录到Venom的办公室里，反正也不像是Venom有办公室。

躺在黑暗里，看不到任何东西，看不到Venom的脸。但感觉很真实。比很长一段时间来的大多数事情都要真实。他就在那里，呼吸着，胸膛缓慢地起伏着，一言不发，没有恳求，没有咒骂，没有疑问。只要伸出手去，他就可以抓住。而他没有通过这个测试。

他的手指长时间地停留在那里，触碰着Venom的脸庞边缘，想要抓住这最后一件事。在黑暗中，他并不是幽灵。而他也还活着，没有死去。没有人需要说什么。或者发现什么。没有真相。没有过去。没有未来。

只有幻觉。

但那是一个很好的幻觉。

烟雾在空中消散，寒冷的风吹了进来，窗帘拂过Miller的肩膀。他掐灭了烟头，转过脸去，看着下面闪烁着的灯光。他想着所有事情，每一件他做错了的事情，每一件他应该做却没有做的事情，想着每一个细节。一直到他再也想不起任何事情。

在高空中，黑暗里河流一样的迷离灯光包围了他，他已经开始忘记了，不再感到害怕。不再被任何东西需要。不再需要任何东西。被遗忘了。

Miller闭上眼睛，想着被遗忘的恐怖。已经准备好了被遗忘。

明天又会是新的一天。这就对了。

这就是最后一次了。他想。在这个念头里找到了慰藉。

他的脑袋靠着肩膀。缓慢地，他睡着了。

 

Hold it in babe,

who let you out among the crowd?

Not like that,

these streets will tear you down.

How it is

under my skin, now you are

Pictures of all you’ll ever be.

 

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

我的朋友豆沙（eridz）同意我把她的作品贴在这里，十分感谢，她真的是最棒的柴犬烧（？）。Kaz的和服看起来大概是这样的。 

 


	3. Chapter 3

插图可以放出来了，作者是我的朋友诺拉。我觉得她多半不会看到这部分。所以。

SHE'S JUST AWESOME.

 

 

以及楼梯.jpg


End file.
